30 Ways to Make a Girl Smile
by xGaloshes
Summary: 30 chapters full of wonderfully imperfect Peddie moments, where Eddie tries 30 different ways to make Patricia smile. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Tell Her She's Beautiful

**Hey guys! I was scrolling through iFunny on my phone and came across this picture called '30 Ways to Make a Girl Smile' and then this idea came to me. You can see the picture/list by simply going to Google Images and typing in '30 Ways to Make a Girl Smile'. This'll have 30 chapters with each.. suggestion? I suppose you could call them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

Eddie lounged on one of the leather couches, his eyes on the staircase. Patricia had yet to emerge from her room, and though it was Saturday, even she didn't normally sleep in past noon. The girls, save for Mara (who had been allowed to make a home-visit to see Let Down) and Patricia, had left early this morning to go into town on one of Amber's famous shopping trips, so Eddie wasn't able to ask them what Patricia was doing.

He glanced at the clock again, ten-till-one. Something was defiantly up with Patricia, she never slept this late. Eddie pushed himself up from the couch and began to quietly climb the stairs, hoping Victor wouldn't say anything. Luckily, he made it past the caretaker and slipped into the girl's corridor. The door to Patricia's bedroom was slightly ajar, so Eddie knocked on it lightly, and, without waiting for a response, pushed it open farther. It creaked quietly, causing the pile of blankets on Patricia's bed to shift slightly.

"Amber, I'm not going on that stupid trip! Leab me alone!" Patricia snapped, her voice sounded stuffy and even more irritable then usual.

"They left hours ago, Yacker. Why aren't you downstairs yet?" Eddie asked, walking towards her bed. Patricia pulled her blankets tighter around herself, burying her face beneath them.

"I don't feel good. Go away." Her muffled voice ordered. Eddie laughed, patting the pile of blankets fondly.

"Do I get to say I told you so? Because, as I recall, I did tell you not to go out in the rain, barefoot, wearing only a tank-top and shorts." Eddie pointed out, sitting down at the foot of her bed. She shifted under her blankets, her covered foot searching out to kick him.

"Jerome dared me too." She replied crossly, still under the blankets.

"That didn't mean you had to do it." Eddie pointed out.

"Yes it did. Shut up, and go away. I don't feel good." Patricia repeated, her foot finding its target and kicking his side softly.

"I'll play nurse for the day then; I'll take care of poor, ickle, sick Patricia." Eddie mocked, pushing her foot away.

"Eddie! I want to be left alone." Patricia sniffled.

"Come out from under the covers." Eddie said, tugging on the blankets. "How many of these do you have, anyway?"

"Don't know. Not enough, though, I'm freezing. And stop!" She grumbled, kicking him again and pulling the blankets closer to her body.

"Does Trudy know you're sick?" Eddie asked, pulling a layer of blankets back again.

"No. And Eddie! _Stop_!" Patricia grumbled; kicking him harder and rolling so the blankets wrapped around her again.

"I'll tell her then; she probably has some medicine or something for cranky Yackers with a cold." Eddie teased, ignoring her huff in response as he jumped from we bed and went downstairs to get medicine from Trudy.

Meanwhile, Patricia pulled back her blankets for a moment to grab a tissue. She blew her nose loudly before letting the used tissue drop to the floor. Doing so, she caught a glimpse of her appearance in the mirror - her hair was tangled and sticking up all over from her rolling around in the blankets, her cheeks were flushed, her nose was red and runny, and her eyes were puffy and red. Overall, in her opinion, she looked horrible. Hearing Eddie's loud footsteps, Patricia ducked back under the blankets and groaned loudly when he entered the room again.

"I have some Motrin, and orange juice -" he began, setting the glass and pill down on her bedside table when he was interrupted.

"I hate orange juice." Patricia hissed, feeling the need to be extra difficult. She didn't love orange juice, but she didn't hate it, either.

"Well you're drinking it. It's good to have when you're sick. Now sit up and take the Motrin and drink the juice." Eddie ordered sternly glaring at her covered appearance.

"Leave the room." Patricia grumbled.

"What? Why?" Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows at the blanket pile that was his girlfriend.

"I look disgusting, and you're going to get sick too of you stay in here, weasel." Patricia groaned, kicking her feet.

"You look fine, now come out and drink this." Eddie insisted, tapping the glass.

"_Eddie_."

"_Yacker_. I'm not leaving until you do." Eddie said with a smirk, hearing her curse from under the blankets.

"Give me a hair-tie from over on Mara's desk, then. She keeps them in a small purple box." Patricia finally ordered, and Eddie complied obediently. He quickly walked to the desk, grabbed a little black hair-tie, and then walked back across the room, putting it in Patricia's uncovered and outstretched hand. It retreated back into the blankets and she sat up a bit beneath them, pulling her hair up in a messy bun.

She finally emerged from beneath her many layers of blankets, her eyes glaring at Eddie, as if challenging him to say something. He didn't, but instead handed her the drink and medicine with a smile. She chugged half of it down with the medicine and then wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, sighing.

"I feel horrible. I look horrible." Patricia grumbled, raising her hand to wipe her eyes now as she sat up against her headboard. Eddie sat back down at the foot of his bed and shook his head.

"I think you look beautiful." He smiled again, making her already flushed face blush and her puffy red eyes lock with his.

"Is that a joke? Because I'm not in the mood, Edison." Patricia practically snarled, clutching her almost empty glass of orange juice tightly.

"No - no, Yacker, I'm serious. Just take the compliment." Eddie chuckled, putting his feet up beside her on the bed and resting his back against the footboard.

"Fine. Thanks." She said sarcastically, making him laugh louder. "What?"

"You're so... you." He grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means any other girl would accept the compliment of being called beautiful without an issue, whereas you act like I've just insulted you."

"Well, sorry for being different." Patricia growled, looking down at her orange juice and contemplating throwing it at him.

"It's okay, that's what I like about you, Yacker." Eddie beamed, patting her covered legs. Patricia rolled her eyes, though a smile was spreading across pale lips, sat the juice down, and then slid back under the blankets.

"Will you make me some soup?" Her once again muffled voice asked.

"Of course." Eddie said happily, glad she was going to let him play nurse.

* * *

**That ending was terrible, sorry. Wrote this on my phone at about midnight last night when I saw the picture. Besides the ending, I am quite proud of it (: **

**Next chapter will be up shortly, and in the meantime, lets play 'how many reviews can this get before the next update'! Or not. Up to you guys.**

**Thanks everyone~**

**xGaloshes**


	2. Hold Her Hand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

Patricia was unusually quiet as the car made its way down the road, she was avoiding looking at Eddie and fidgeting in her seat, sighing nervously every so often. In the middle of one of these sighs, Eddie finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" He asked, removing his gaze from the window and looking over at her.

"Nothing." Patricia snapped, glaring at the back of the cab drivers head.

"That's a lie. What's wrong, Yacker?" Eddie repeated, raising an eyebrow at her. Patricia narrowed her eyes and sighed yet again.

"This isn't going to be a fun night." She admitted, tapping her fingers irritably against the armrest.

"What d'you mean?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"I mean, my mum is going to make this evening unbearable." Patricia clarified, removing her eyes from the cab driver and now glaring out the window. Eddie gave a snort of disbelief.

"You're so overdramatic. She's probably great." He said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Oh, just you wait. Five minutes in you'll be begging to be back at Anubis." Patricia grumbled, looking over at him now. "She's just like Piper, or Piper's just like her. They talk about stupid girly things and nothing I do is ever good enough. And she's not going to approve of you at all, so she'll make these snide little remarks that sound completely polite so it's hard to snap at her."

"Why wouldn't she approve of me?" Eddie laughed, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "I'm gorgeous."

"You wish. And because, well, I don't know. But she won't, I know it. So prepare yourself for that." Patricia growled, crossing her arms. Eddie rolled his eyes and kicked the seat in front of him absentmindedly, making the cab driver clear his throat crossly.

"Here we are." The old driver said after a few more minutes, pulling into the parking lot of a small restaurant. Patricia slid out of the car as Eddie handed the man some money and followed. They walked into the restaurant silently, Patricia's arms crossed and her lips pursed. The couple was quickly escorted to a booth where a kind-looking brown-haired woman sat alone.

"Patty-baby, there you are. I was beginning to think the cab got lost, but you were probably just dilly-dallying before you left the school, hmm?" The woman greeted as they sat down across from her.

"There was traffic, Mum." Patricia said stiffly, catching Eddie's eye and giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Nice to meet you..?" He began, and the woman laughed quietly.

"Ms. Huckle, Williamson is my ex-husband's surname, and Patricia insisted on keeping that." Ms. Huckle laughed breezily, waving her hand. Eddie laughed along and nodded, taking her hand as she extended it.

"Well, aren't you a nice boy? Glad to see Patty's associated with someone with manners – unlike those two other boys you hang around with, dear." The woman clicked her tongue and picked up one of the menus that were sitting in the middle of the table. Patricia and Eddie followed suit as Patricia gave her mother a glare.

"Alfie and Jerome have manners… sometimes." Patricia added in an undertone, flipping through the menu. Eddie snorted a bit at this, making her elbow his arm lightly.

"I always liked that Fabian. He's going to make a good husband one day, you know." Ms. Huckle pointed out, making both Eddie and Patricia look up sharply. "How about you, Edison?"

"Most people call me Eddie, Ms. Huckle." He pointed out quickly. "And, er – about me what?" He asked, sneaking a glance at Patricia, whose cheeks were tinted with red – from anger or embarrassment, Eddie couldn't tell.

"Are you studious? Do you plan to settle down?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him. Eddie tried not to make a face as he set his menu down, thinking about her question.

"Well, I get decent marks in school, if that's what you mean. And, ah, maybe?" Eddie mumbled, he'd never been asked that kind of question before. The quiet 'Hrmm' sound Ms. Huckle made didn't help calm his nerves. He glanced at Patricia again for help, and she gave an almost unnoticeable little shrug of her shoulders as she set down her menu.

The waitress came around, taking their orders and then whisking back off into the kitchen. The three sat in silence for a while, Patricia and Eddie both shifting uncomfortably as Ms. Huckle surveyed them.

"Piper has a concert coming up this summer; it's supposed to be quite a big deal." The woman began, looking pointedly at Patricia, who only made a quiet noise from the back of the throat. "You're coming, of course?" She said it as a question, though it was plain to even Eddie that Patricia didn't really have a choice.

"Guess so. You've dragged me to all the others." Patricia said, finally meeting her mother's eyes with a large fake smile.

"It's to support your sister, Patricia. That's what sisters do." Ms. Huckle replied, her tone cheery, though with a cold edge to it. Eddie chewed on his tongue – he had to admit, this wasn't going well. "So, you're American." Ms. Huckle pointed out needlessly, dragging her green eyes away from Patricia and onto Eddie as she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, but I can do a decent British accent." Eddie began to grin, but let it fall as Ms. Huckle remained unimpressed-looking. "M-my mom is American, but my dad's British – he's principal at our school, actually." He made himself admit, hoping this would add him a few credits in her book. It appeared to do so, as Ms. Huckle leaned forward interestedly.

"Mr. Sweet is your father? My, he's a great man, you're very lucky. But what's your mother like? America? I've never been there, personally, and Patricia refuses tell me anything about it even though she did that little trip with you last summer." Ms. Huckle gushed, folding her hands in front of her and looking at Eddie expectantly. Patricia sat back in her spot on the booth, crossing her arms again and looking around the restaurant.

"Well, my mom's nice, I guess; my American friends all love her, she used to let us all hang out in the basement and cook for us. And America's awesome; I'm from California, so it's a lot warmer there then here." Eddie nodded, looking up excitedly as the waitress started towards them with plates of food and drink.

The group murmured their thanks as the waitress sat down their plates, and Eddie eagerly began eating.

"I don't think I could take it being warm all year around, I love the cold." Ms. Huckle commented, and Patricia looked as though she was biting back a sarcastic remark. Eddie nodded, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Cold ish nice tooh." He mumbled through his mouthful, making Patricia laugh quietly. Ms. Huckle gave him a disapproving look as she gingerly dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, Edison, don't talk with your mouthful. Patricia does that all the time – it drives me absolutely insane. Piper never did though, and I just can't imagine where Patricia picked up the disgusting habit." She sighed, casting her daughter a disapproving glance as well. Patricia pointedly filled her mouth with some of the baked potato and then cleared her throat.

"Goo- for Pipah." Patricia grinned, making sure to expose more of her mouthful then necessary as she spoke. Ms. Huckle glared at her daughter in annoyance now.

"That's quite enough, Patricia. You don't need to act like a toddler." She said curtly, putting a piece of broccoli into her mouth.

"We always act like toddlers, Ms." Eddie replied, deciding to play along with Patricia.

"Pro'lly why we get sho many de-ten-shins, eh?" Patricia asked Eddie as she shoved more food into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, we get a lot of those." Eddie agreed; smirking as Ms. Huckle shot them both a disgusted look.

"You said you were going to be behaving better this year, Patricia." The woman pointed out, setting down her fork. Patricia shrugged, taking a long drink from her glass.

"I have some issues with behaving, you know, Mum. Bu I bet Piper behaves at her school." Patricia said with a large smile, leaning back in the booth again.

"Of course Piper behaves, she always does. It would do you well to take a page out of her book, you know. Even her boyfriend is better behaved then yours." Ms. Huckle almost spat, her attitude changing suddenly. Eddie let this comment slide – worse had been said about him. However, Patricia tensed up beside him and leaned forward again.

"Yeah? Is her fiancé better behaved than mine, too?" Patricia asked in a would-be casual tone.

"Fiancé? Y-you don't mean…" Ms. Huckle sputtered, her eyes growing wide as Patricia nodded.

"We were going to tell you at the end of the night, but yeah. We're getting married." Patricia said simply, and Eddie bit back a chuckle at her mother's astonished face.

"You're kidding!" She cried, looking at Eddie now. Eddie smiled and nodded, grabbing Patricia's hand from under the table and lacing his fingers through hers.

"I proposed last Monday. We know it's sudden –"

"Sudden!? It's more then sudden! You two are children! And you are most certainly not getting married, Patricia Williamson! And you, Edison, I will be telling your father about this!" Ms. Huckle cried hysterically, standing up now.

"Oh, dad knows. He approves completely, actually he's letting us have the wedding right at Anubis house." Eddie grinned as he pulled Patricia up as well, squeezing her hand tight.

"Dad knows, too. He loves the idea of me being Mrs. Miller-Sweet." Patricia added; her fake smile still plastered to her face and her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You two go call a cab for yourselves, right now! I'm calling your father, and your father, and your mother! I don't know _who_ you think you are, deciding to up and get married…" Ms. Huckle cried, pointing a boney finger at Patricia and then at Eddie before shooing them off. They began walking towards the door obediently, and Patricia glanced over her shoulder to see her mother sitting back down at the booth, cradling her head. Once outside of the small restaurant, Patricia turned to Eddie.

"That was brilliant! She's going to have a heart-attack!" Patricia laughed; her first real smile of the night on her lips as she tugged Eddie's hand to lead him towards some trees at the curb.

"Should we tell her we're joking, then?" Eddie asked, unsure suddenly, but chuckling all the same.

"Tell her? Are you crazy? Let her figure it out for herself! Serves her right for calling you immature!" Patricia gasped through her laughter, swinging Eddie's hand.

"I am immature, though." Eddie pointed out, and Patricia shrugged as she tried to calm her laughter.

"I know – I am too. But she shouldn't just _say_ that. And then comparing you to Piper's geek of a boyfriend…" Patricia snorted, rolling her eyes as they sat down on the curb. Eddie pulled out his phone and quickly called a cab for them, glancing behind them at through the restaurant windows.

"Your mom's still at the booth." He pointed out as he hung up his phone. "And they said one'll be by in about ten minutes."

"Who cares? We'll tell her we're not really married when she apologizes, and if she doesn't, then she can figure it out for herself. And that's good." Patricia laughed, glancing at her mother as well. "And I told you she was going to be unbearable – we didn't even get to finish dinner."

"Don't worry about that, I'll make us some hoagies when we get back to the house… Only we'll have to sneak into the kitchen, since Captain Curfew's going to be dropping the pin around the time we get back." Eddie pointed out, stretching his legs.

"After-curfew snacks are always the best." Patricia said thoughtfully, leaning against Eddie. The sound of her mother's voice suddenly met her ears, and Patricia twisted around to see her mother now pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant, yelling into her cell-phone. "I think she's talking to Dad now."

"Wonderful. Maybe I'll skip our midnight snack and catch a flight back to America – I'm sure your dad isn't going to be very happy at the 'news.'" Eddie said seriously, looking back at Ms. Huckle.

"Nah, Dad'll probably play along if she tells him that I told her he already knew. He has a sense of humor." Patricia mumbled, turning back around and leaning against Eddie's side again. They sat in silence, listening to Ms. Huckle's hysterical phone conversation until their cab pulled into the parking lot. They stood up and began walking towards it, their fingers still entwined. Eddie glanced up to see Ms. Huckle glaring at them as they were getting in; and his signature smirk fell onto his lips.

"Bye, Mom!" He called, waving fast like a toddler as he shut the door. Patricia was laughing loudly again, and craned her neck around to watch her mother's horrified face as the cab pulled out of the parking lot. When she finally sat down again she had a huge smile on her face – a real one. "You look happy." He noted.

"I am, yeah. I think that was one of the best dinners I've ever had with my Mum." Patricia remarked, looking down at their hands.

"You know, Mrs. Patricia Miller doesn't sound half bad, I don't know why she freaked out like that." Eddie smirked, following her gaze and giving her smaller hand a squeeze.

"Mmm, I think Eddie Williamson would sound a lot better." Patricia teased back as he snorted in response, pulling her closer as the cab continued on its way back to Anubis House.

* * *

**What.**

**Was.**

**That.**

**I don't even…**

**I could not think of a good story for 'hold her hand at any moment you can,' and I just started typing and didn't stop and… this. And then I couldn't figure out a good ending and I need to go work on the next chapter of Camping Trip so. Here you go. Hopefully the rest will be a lot better and more in-character, lord knows this wasn't.**

**And I'm not sure if Patricia's parents are together or not. But I'd like to think not, which is why she has such issues with relationships – she didn't have a good example of one growing up. So, yeah. **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! **

**xGaloshes**


	3. Kiss Her Forehead

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

If Eddie had been paying attention, he would have noticed what day it was. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen Patricia's face in the window. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen that smirk on her face that practically spelled trouble. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that it was rather odd for the door to the house to be slightly ajar. If he had been paying attention, he wouldn't have gotten a bucket of slugs, slime, and what looked like a collection of things from under Alfie's bed dumped onto his head.

But Eddie was not paying attention.

Eddie didn't notice what day it was. He did not see Patricia's face in the window with that troubling smirk. He did not find the door being open odd at all. He had gotten a bucket of slugs, slime, and what looked like a collection of things from under Alfie's bed dumped onto his head.

And now he stood in the doorway of Anubis House, rubbing the slime and garbage out of his eyes and blinking in shock. He was about to go storm into Alfie and Jerome's room to yell at them for pranking him when he heard loud laughter coming from the parlor. Eddie turned quickly, sending slime and slugs flinging off of him and onto the walls and floor, only to see his girlfriend leaning in the doorframe.

"You – you didn't do this, did you?" Eddie asked, motioning to himself and the bucket that lay empty on the ground in front of the door.

"Did I?" Patricia challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm asking you." Eddie said, wondering why she was being weird.

"Did you look at the calendar, doofus?" She asked, crossing her arms and staring at him with a satisfied smile.

"No, I don't even know what day it is. I think it's a Wednesday, isn't it?" He said, his eyes squinting in concentration as he tried to think of what these last few days had consisted of. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Stay there." She ordered, her eyes going up and down his body that was dripping with slime, slugs, and garbage before turning and walking into the parlor. Eddie made a face at her back, but stayed by the door, picking some slugs from his hair and flicking them at the stairs. Patricia appeared again after a moment, hands behind her back.

"Okay, so this is ridiculous and I was just going to stop after the bucket thing –" Patricia began before Eddie held up a hand.

"So it was you!" He said, picking another slug off his shoulder and flicking it at her. She sidestepped it and glared at him.

"Of course it was, now shut up and let me talk." Patricia said, narrowing her eyes at him. "_Anyway_, like I said, I was just going to do the bucket thing and be done with it, because I think celebrating things like a one year anniversary is stupid. But then Joy and Amber dragged me out to the shops and Amber said this was 'so you' and forced me into buying and giving it to you today. It's hideous, but, here." She sighed, taking out a little black box and handing it to him. Eddie looked at her, confused, and then back at the box.

"Oh! It's our one-year! Trust me, I didn't forget, I actually bought you something weeks ago, it's in my room…" He said truthfully, making her roll her eyes.

"Just open my stupid gift first." She groaned, leaning against the wall again as he snapped open the box. He pulled out an expensive-looking gold watch. He held it away from his slimy body, looking at its neat little face intently. "Corny, right?" Patricia sighed, pursing her lips as she watched him survey it.

"No – Yacker, it's great, really. It looks like the one my dad bought me for my eleventh birthday – I broke it because I was mad at him for missing another party but… Thank you." Eddie grinned earnestly, making Patricia grin sheepishly.

"Yeah… I have one other thing, too. Jerome suggested this." She said with a slight smile, and Eddie was suddenly a bit afraid – anything Jerome was involved in usually wasn't good. He also got the feeling that Patricia had hit up the others in the house for present ideas, not that he minded, because he wasn't expecting anything from her – he figured she'd make a joke about the present he got her and then maybe they'd have a picnic dinner thing because that's what they did. He watched her pull a small card from the back pocket of her pants and hand it to him. His eyes skimmed it quickly before he laughed.

"Coupon to make Patricia shut up for a day." Eddie read, recognizing Jerome's handwriting on the card. He flipped it over to read the back, "Please use it soon – it'll be a gift to us all." He finished, looking up at Patricia again.

"Some restrictions may apply." She said in a business-like manner, making Eddie laugh louder.

"This may be one of the best gifts I've ever gotten." He teased, putting it and the watch into the little black box. "Now, follow me, your gift is in my nightstand." Eddie said happily, grabbing her wrist and tugging her down the hall and into his room, leaving a slimy trail behind. He bent and rooted around in a drawer filled with junk before pulling out a small velvet purple bag, which he handed to her with a grin.

She opened the little bag and shook it out into her hand, and a necklace fell out. Her eyes slid over it quickly before stopping on the two charms. "Where on _earth_ did you find a tin-can charm?" Patricia asked, snorting as she lifted the necklace up.

"Don't even bring that up. It took forever, but, there you go. Like it?" Eddie asked nervously, twitching slightly as a glob of slime ran down his neck and back.

"Of course I like it, Slimeball." Patricia smiled happily, touching the little tank charm, which had a few small gems decorated on it. "I'd ask you to put it on me, but I have a feeling you really want to get back at me for that slime bucket prank." She smirked, looking at him now. He shook his head, wiping his hands off on a clean part of his pants and then taking the necklace from her. It was gently placed around her neck as she moved her curly hair out of the way, and he clipped it into place.

"Looks good." Eddie grinned, stepping back to look at the necklace on her. "Now… how about a hug?" He said, clapping his hands together and walking towards her.

"No!" Patricia laughed, stumbling over the clothes he had on the floor as she backed to the door. "Edison Miller, don't you dare!" She threatened, shaking her head at him as he held his arms wide and walked slowly towards her. Patricia had almost made it out the door when Eddie lunged forward suddenly, trapping her in a big bear-hug. He moved his body against hers, rubbing the slime, garbage, and any left over slugs onto her previously clean blazer.

"Happy anniversary, Yacker." Eddie grinned, kissing her forehead softly before releasing her. She glared down at her now disgusting blazer and then back up at him, trying but failing to keep a smile off her face as she sighed.

"Happy anniversary, Weasel-face." Patricia smiled, shaking her head at the idiot American she was head-over-heels for.

* * *

**Ahhh this was so corny.**

**I have some really good ideas for upcoming chapters, just have to muddle through these other ones xD I've read a few other Peddie 'fics where Eddie gives Patricia a tank necklace, but I can't for the life of me remember the names or I'd give them all credit. I can barely remember my own fanfiction's names half the time :P**

**Anyway, these reviews are great guys, thank you ****_so _****much. They make me smile like you wouldn't believe.**

**xGaloshes**


	4. Leave Her Voice Messages

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

Eddie lay in the foreign bed awkwardly, tossing and turning and messing with the blue-plaid blankets. His father had invited him to stay the summer – or part of the summer, Eddie hadn't decided yet. So now he was in Mr. Sweet's previously vacant guest bedroom, pouting like a little kid. He had gone into the kitchen for a midnight snack (only it was actually 2am), and had accidentally woken his father up. Mr. Sweet ordered him back to bed, saying that if he ate this late at night it would ruin his breakfast (he clearly didn't know Eddie that well).

Now what?

His fathers house was _boring._ It was a decent size and decorated nicely, yes, but there was nothing to _do_ in it. Well, unless you were someone like Fabian or Mara or Mr. Sweet, who was perfectly content to spend their days reading old history and science books in the 'library room,' as Eddie called it, or playing chess. Unfortunately, Eddie was not one of those people, so his only enjoyment thus far had been eating and messing with his father.

Eddie pulled the blanket farther up his chest and sighed loudly, glaring into the darkness. The house didn't even have good wifi signal, so playing games was either impossible or took ages to even load.

For once Eddie wished he was at school – at Anubis House. At least then he could wake Fabian up and talk to him. Or he could go raid the kitchen. Or be on an adventure with the rest of Sibuna. With Patricia.

Patricia! That was it! Why hadn't he thought of her sooner? She was most defiantly asleep – she tended to go to sleep early and wake up late. But Eddie had a great idea. He would call her phone and leave her a bunch of super sweet voicemails like the guys in the movies Amber and Joy forced the house to watch did. Patricia claimed to hate cheesy romantic gestures like this, but Eddie knew deep down she loved them.

Eddie grinned, proud of the brilliant idea he had just thought up. He pushed the blankets off of his upper-body and leaned over to grab his phone off the nightstand. With a few taps Patricia's contact page was on the screen, and he pressed the call button eagerly.

And so, for the next couple of minutes he rambled about his father and how unfair it was for him to deny him the pleasure of a late-night snack. Well, maybe all of these voicemails didn't have to be completely romantic. The phone suddenly beeped and Eddie was cut off. He quickly recalled and then started talking about America and its better fast-food and hoagies and weather. The next call consisted of him talking about Anubis and their housemates – how Fabian snorted, how Jerome took forever to get ready in the mornings like a girl, how Alfie often yelled so loud in his sleep Eddie could hear it from his room down the hall. Then about how Joy could be so clingy and whiney, about how pushy Amber could be, how stuck-up Mara could be. It occurred to him somewhere during this judgey rant that he sounded like a girl. He voiced this thought to Patricia's voicemail and was promptly cut off again after another minute or so.

The next call was more like the ones in the cheesy romance movies. He told her he missed her, even though it hadn't even been a week since they had left for summer break. Told her stupid things that he remembered about them, like the time she gave him that bug chocolate, or the time he made her fall off the ladder, or their carrot fight. After he brought up the football game he convinced her to play, he launched into a speech about American football before he was cutoff again. He was just about to press the callback button when his phone vibrated in his hand. Blinking, he looked down to see Patricia's face flashing on the screen.

Uh oh.

"Hello?" Eddie said nervously, putting the phone to his ear.

"IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING!" Patricia's tired voice yelled into the phone.

"I know the time, Yacker, but thanks." He replied cheerfully. She was already mad – why not mess with her a bit?

"You had _better_ have a good excuse for calling my phone repeatedly and waking me up, weasel." Her voice hissed venomously.

"I love you?" Eddie offered sheepishly, grinning at the phone.

"Not good enough. _So_ not good enough. I should _kill_ you." Patricia threatened, and Eddie could _feel_ her glaring at him through the phone.

"Okay, well… I was trying to be romantic, like in those movies? I figured you would appreciate the gesture." He explained, leaning back into his pillows and pulling the blankets up to his neck.

"Be romantic? You doofus, whining about your daddy like a little girl is _not_ romantic!" Patricia yelled again.

"I was getting to the romantic part, Yacker! You could at least say thanks." Eddie replied in a mock-hurt tone as he closed his eyes.

"Say _thanks_!? Thanks for waking me up at three in the morning!?" Patricia cried, her voice rising dramatically.

"You're welcome." The blonde American replied sneakily, imagining the look on her face with a grin. He heard her take a deep breath through the phone and prepared himself for a verbal bashing. However, it didn't come, and he heard her curse quietly instead, and then a voice in the background.

"Patricia Williamson! It's three in the morning! Why are you screaming? Wait are you on the phone!?" A woman's voice scolded and Eddie recognized it as Patricia's mother. He snorted as he listened to her try to make up an excuse. The thought of what she was going to do to him as payback for this passed ran through his mind as he sighed and allowed himself to dissolve deeper into his blankets and pillows. A quiet argument between Patricia and her mother came through the phone, but Eddie wasn't listening – he had finally managed to fall asleep and his phone lay limply in his hand. After a few more minutes his girlfriend's voice rang clear from the phone again.

"Now you've done it! You've woken me up _and_ gotten me grounded!" Patricia snarled, glaring at her phone. No response. "Are you sleeping? _Really_?" She asked incredulously. Her only reply was a quiet snore from Eddie. A few more curses spilled from her lips as she angrily shut her phone off and threw it towards the foot of her bed.

She paused as she began pulling blankets over herself again. Maybe she should feel honored – loved – that he had thought to call her and leave her messages just to make her happy in the morning. A small smile slipped onto her lips as she thought about her big sap of a boyfriend. The smile slid off her face, though, when her eyes locked with the small clock on her stand.

"Gunna kill him." Patricia muttered, shaking her head as she dove back into her pillows and blankets in a huff.

* * *

**Wasn't exactly a fluffy fic, but oh well. I've had little to no wifi access these past few days, sorry for not updating! I've also been in a bit of a writing slump, so if you're reading Camping Trip just know that I am trying to get chapter eight up, just with some difficulty. This one isn't even that great, and again, I blame that on my writers block. Sorry again, guys!**

**But thanks for the reviewsss, I love you all :')**

**xGaloshes**


	5. When She's Upset, Hold Her Tight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

Eddie woke up to a quiet pounding noise filling his ears. He blinked in confusion and swung his head back and forth tiredly, trying to locate where the noise was coming from. Slowly his tired mind registered that it was someone pounding rapidly on his and Fabian's door. Eddie stood up, glancing at a still soundly sleeping Fabian and tripping over some clothes he left laying around, he made his way to the door and swung it open.

"Oh! Eddie!" Mara gasped in surprise, pulling her fisted hand back from where the door had previously been. "I need you to come quick, let's go." She said breathlessly, grabbing a confused and bed-headed Eddie's arm and yanking him out of the room.

"W-where are we going? What time is it?" Eddie asked, squinting in confusion as he allowed himself to be tugged up the staircase by Mara.

"Mine, KT's, and Patricia's room. Patricia's having a nightmare and we can't get her up!" The girl said, looking thoroughly disappointed in herself and worried for her friend. "I mean – she has them a lot, but we can usually get her up after a few minutes. But this is the worst one I've ever seen her have…" Mara explained, talking quickly and quietly as they moved past a sleeping Victor's office.

Eddie snapped awake upon hearing this and he walked faster as Mara dropped his wrist. "What do you mean she has them a lot? You've never told me that – she's never told me that!" He said worriedly, standing back as Mara opened her door and flicked the light on, ignoring Eddie.

KT was hovering at the side of Patricia's bed, her hair pulled into a braid and a worried look on her face as she glanced between Patricia and Eddie. "I've been trying to get her up, but she just screams when I touch her… Mara figured you knew what these were about and could get her up…"

"No – no, I don't know what they're about. I didn't even know she _had_ them." Eddie repeated, trying not to get angry. KT and Mara both groaned as they looked at Patricia. Her body was writhing in what looked like pain and her breathing was coming in fast gasps. She would occasionally snap open her eyes and make an anguished noise before rolling back over and twisting around again. The purple blankets that usually neatly covered her bed were currently twisted around her legs, and they struggled against the blankets as if they were bonds.

"Okay… Take the blankets off of her." Eddie said quietly to KT and Mara, hoping their removal might calm her down some. He then crouched down by her head and put the back of his cool hand on her sweaty face. She immediately jerked away as if he had burned her, and her eyes snapped open again for a moment.

"No…" Patricia mumbled, staring at him with an expression of pure fear on her face. "No!" She gasped louder, screwing her eyes shut and twisting awkwardly on the bed. Mara and KT had finally managed to tug the blankets from her as she moved again, and her newly freed legs pulled tight to her chest. Now she lay in a tight ball, whimpering and shaking like a child – Eddie had never seen her look so… _vulnerable_.

"What do we do!?" KT asked helplessly as she looked at Mara. Mara had obviously had the most experience in dealing with Patricia's nightmares, since she had roomed with her for so long, but she looked clueless for once.

"I – I don't know! They're never this bad – I usually shake her a few times and talk to her and she gets up and goes back to sleep fine…" Mara's voice trailed off as she watched Patricia tremble and plead quietly on the bed. "Eddie, why don't KT and I leave for a moment? You can try to soothe her in quiet or something, it might help…"

"Yeah… yeah." Eddie agreed quietly, running a hand through his hair as Mara and KT left the room. He listened to Joy and Willow's door open and shut down the hall as he sat down on the edge of Patricia's bed.

"Yacker… Yacker, come on, get up. It's okay, it's just a dream." Eddie mumbled as he tried to rub her back like his mother used to do for him when he had nightmares as a kid. But she flinched away again at his touch and began mumbling louder. He leaned a bit closer to hear what she was saying.

"Please don't. Please, please…" Patricia begged to the monster in her dream. "Not them, please!" Her voice was quiet and scared, barely over a whisper, but Eddie was sure in her dream she was yelling in agony. He felt like crying – he promised himself he would always protect her, but how could he protect her from a dream?

"Its okay, Yacker. They don't have them, they're lying. You can wake up." Eddie tried as he bent close to her ear. She shivered as one of her eyes cracked open.

"Eddie?" Her voice rasped in recognition, and Eddie felt relief flood him.

"Yeah, I'm here, Patricia." He soothed, touching her tangled auburn hair gently.

"No! Run!" Patricia suddenly shrieked; scooting away from him and shaking her head as the nightmare overtook her again. Her eyes were both open and looked past Eddie, but he knew she wasn't seeing the bedroom wall behind him.

"Patricia, please…" Eddie whispered as he grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently. She flinched against this as if he had hit her, but he didn't let go this time. "You've gotta get up, Yacker. It's just a dream, it's not real. You need to wake up."

Patricia's body trembled rapidly again and her eyes slowly shut. Her face screwed up in pain for a few moments as she mumbled unintelligible words. Suddenly her eyes cracked open again, "Eddie?"

"Hey, hey, you're okay." Eddie said quietly, rubbing her shoulder. He wasn't quiet sure if she was still dreaming or not.

"Why are you here? Where's Mara and KT?" Patricia asked, blinking a few times and taking deep breaths.

"They went to Joy's room… Mara came and got me, you were having a nightmare." Eddie explained quickly, feeling guilty when she flinched at the mention of her nightmare.

Patricia looked angry with herself as she shrugged off his comforting hand. She slowly pulled herself up to lean back against her pillows and headboard as Eddie instinctively bent down to grab her blanket off the floor. He threw it over her legs as she glared at her hands. "I'm such a big baby." The battered-looking girl spat.

"What? How do you work that out from having a nightmare? Everyone has nightmares, you can't help it." Eddie pointed out, shaking his head.

"I have them all the time, though!"

"Why didn't you tell me, Yacker?" He asked, reaching out and laying a hand on her covered knee. She looked as though she had to restrain herself from jerking away at the sudden touch.

"Because you'd act all weird and fatherly, like you are now, weasel. I _told_ Mara never to get you. It's embarrassing." Patricia mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What're they about?" He asked, ignoring her rant. She finally met his eyes and shrugged.

"Will you turn the light off?" Eddie immediately got up from her bed at the request and flipped the light switch off. He went back and sat closer to her, leaning against the headboard too.

"What are they about?" Eddie repeated, feeling her tense beside him.

"People." She replied quickly, skirting around his question.

"Why's it so hard for you to talk to me about things? You _know_ you can trust me and tell me anything, Patricia. I tell _you_ about all my stupid visions and stuff." He pointed out, making Patricia groan. He _always_ had to play the guilt card.

"Eddie…" Patricia sighed, looking up at him. Eddie raised his eyebrows and she felt like hitting him. She didn't, though, and instead continued. "They're usually about Rufus or Frobisher… or sometimes Denby and evil spirits and stuff. This time it was all of them."

"What happened?" Eddie asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. He wished she didn't have to act so tough all the time and hide things like this from him, but he also blamed himself for not picking up on how scarred she was from these people and the things they did.

"I know Frobisher is good now… But it's so hard to forget all the stuff he did. I-it was him and Rufus… they kidnapped everyone. They were trying to sacrifice them or something and make me watch because I wouldn't tell them were some important artifact was." Patricia choked out, allowing Eddie to pull her even closer to him. "And then I heard your voice from down the hall… You were trying to play hero as usual and came bursting into the room. I t-told you to run but Denby g-grabbed you a-and –" Her voice began to falter and tears were beginning to fill her eyes and run down her cheeks. Eddie put his other arm around her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently.

"It's okay, you don't have to finish – I'm sorry I made you talk." He mumbled guiltily, as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "But I'm fine, everyone's fine." She shook her head at this.

"We're not though, Eddie! I'm _tired_ of everyone being in danger _all the time_. I don't know what I would do if something happened to any of the others – let alone you!" She cried, trying to pull away from him. Eddie refused to let go, however, and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Yacker, don't worry about it. I'll protect you, and everyone else." Eddie insisted as she snorted, shaking her head again.

"Stop acting like the Osirian." Patricia mumbled against his shirt.

"But I am." Eddie teased, making her pinch his side. "Ow! - Okay, okay. Sorry. I can't help it, though. I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm not crying." She snapped quickly, trying to snake her hand up between them to wipe her eyes.

"Sure you aren't." He teased, making her try to pull away from him again. "Alright, I'm done. Just let me hug you, feel comforted."

"You're a sappy dork." Patricia mumbled affectionately. Her body turned in his arms and after getting comfortable she laid her head on his chest. Eddie glanced down at her to see her smiling, and he grinned as well as he carefully shifted into a more comfortable position. They lay like this for a while – Eddie might have dozed off once or twice, but he was awake enough to see KT peek through the door.

"She okay?" The other girl asked, glancing at Patricia and feeling a bit awkward for interrupting them. Discomfort must have shown on her face, as Eddie rolled his eyes at her, but nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine now. I'm going to go back down." He muttered, carefully untangling his arms from Patricia and laying her down gently onto the pillows as if she was a young child. The blanket was pulled up over her, and Eddie gave her forehead a quick kiss as she sighed contentedly, a peaceful smile on her sleeping face. KT watched with a small smile and Eddie raised an eyebrow as he turned back around to face her.

"What?" He asked as she edged past him to her bed.

"You guys are cute." KT giggled softly, pulling back her covers.

"Shut up, KT." Eddie yawned as he trudged to the door. "Mara sleeping in their room?" He asked, and KT nodded in response.

"Night, Eddie." She said tiredly, lying down in her bed.

"Night, KT. And if she has anymore nightmares, tell me?" He asked, walking out the door. KT nodded again as he shut the door and listened to his heavy footsteps back down the hall. Eddie glanced at a snorting Victor and smirked while he jogged down the stairs, his mind on Patricia.

Of course, he wanted nothing more then to stay at her side and hold her all night, but that would make for some awkward questions come morning. So he contented himself with making another promise to himself – that next time she had a nightmare he'd be right there to wake her up and hold her again.

* * *

**Aww, vulnerable Patricia and fatherly Eddie.**

**Not much to say about this chapter, so, here you go! **

**Now, I need some help here. Coming up in chapter 8, Eddie's going to need to sing her a song… I don't listen to a lot of music, so I don't have a clue about what he should sing. I was thinking maybe have him sing some kind of lullaby (I have those and nursery rhymes covered!) to bug her, but make her smile in the long run. What do you guys think? Would that be okay or would you want something else? If so, could you pleaaase suggest a song and why Eddie would be singing it to Patricia? **

**As always, thanks for the reviews! Can we get 45 reviews before the next update? :D**

**xGaloshes**


	6. Recognize the Small Things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

Two little heartbeats. Two tiny little bodies, two sets of tiny little hands and two sets of tiny little feet, two cute little noses. Two.

Twins.

Eddie couldn't keep the huge goofy smile off of his face as the doctor told them the news.

Twins.

He was going to get _two_ little babies to love and hold instead of just one – how fantastic was that? Of course, he knew twins ran in Patricia's family; she was a twin, her father was a twin, and she had aunts and uncles on both sides that were twins or had twins themselves, but he never thought he and Patricia would be blessed enough to have a pair.

But they were.

And Eddie was beyond excited. He was absolutely _buzzing_ as he looked back and forth between the monitor and Patricia's big tummy. Twins! Eddie squeezed Patricia's hand or what felt like the hundredth time in just this doctor's appointment, too high in a state of oblivious bliss to notice how Patricia was smiling.

It was a smile, sure. She looked perfectly happy to someone that didn't know how she operated, how she thought. Her smile was sincere and bright, but her eyes had that tell-tale little crinkle around them when she was upset or over-thinking something. Patricia stayed silent, nodding along as the doctor gave both of them instructions and information and told them what to expect in upcoming weeks. After about another half-hour Patricia and Eddie were in the car on their way home again.

"Can you believe it?" Eddie asked, grin still on his face. He had tried to calm down a few times, but it didn't work, it was like this smile was permanently attached to his face. And it was fine by him if it was – he couldn't wait to call Fabian and Alfie and Jerome and brag, because he, Edison Miller, was having twin babies with the love of his life.

"Believe what?" Patricia asked, not knowing she was interrupting Eddie's train of thought (which was going a hundred miles an hour at the moment). Her gaze was fixated out the window, watched other cars and trees rush by in a blur.

"We're having twins, Yacker!" Eddie said excitedly, as if he was telling someone other than the mother of said twins, who had just heard of their existence along with him only a few minutes ago.

"I heard." Patricia reminded him while rubbing a hand over her stomach absentmindedly. Eddie glanced over, about to ask her what was up, but decided against it. Being pregnant didn't exactly help Patricia's already moody and rude personality (if anything it made her even more snappy, and emotional), and questioning Patricia didn't solve anyone's problem, pregnant or not. So he turned on the radio and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel – she was probably just in one of her pregnancy moods. They drove along quietly until Eddie pulled the car into their driveway.

Patricia had entered the house, grabbed a carton of ice-cream, chocolate syrup, a spoon, and her phone, and promptly shut herself in the bathroom. Eddie assumed she was calling and telling her friends and family in her own way, so he called his.

"Eddie?" A kind female voice greeted.

"Oh – Nina – where's Fabian?" Eddie asked rather rudely. Before he could feel bad about that and apologize, Nina replied.

"He's hide-and-seeing with Eve… Do you want me to get him? It's time for her lunch, anyway."

"Er – yeah, if you don't mind." Eddie mumbled, rubbing his neck and feeling guilty about tearing Fabian away from Eve. Nina assured it was fine and after a few seconds Fabian's voice came from the phone.

"Eddie! How're you? Nina said you sounded rather excited." Fabian chuckled.

"Excited is right – just got back from Patricia's doctor's appointment," Eddie began, and Fabian made a sound of polite interest. "Man, we're having twins!"

"Eddie! That's absolutely wonderful! Congratulations!" Fabian exclaimed, and then the phone muffled and Eddie could hear him relaying the news to Nina. Their conversation continued for a while until Fabian was needed for a very important lunch date ("Daddy, you can wear the blue tiara!" Eddie had heard Eve insist through the phone.) Grinning more, Eddie dialed another number and stuck the phone to his ear again.

"Hello?" A tired male voice asked from the other line.

"Jerry – we just got back form Patricia's doctor's appointment and –"

"Hey, mate, hang on a second. Johnny! What do you think you're doing to your sister!?" Jerome cut Eddie off to address a loud clanging noise in the background. Eddie listened quietly, hearing a young boy's voice and the distinct sound of a young child crying, as well as the sound of pots and pans being moved around.

"Tell you what, call you back in a few minutes. Joy's out and Johnny's just put Jill in a pot and covered her in flour. I turn my back for one second to pick up the mess in the den!" Jerome groaned and Eddie chuckled, agreeing and hanging up the phone as he heard a yelling kid and more clanging pots. Eddie redialed and again pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hellooo?" An innocent voice sung from the other line.

"And who is this?" Eddie smirked, leaning against his kitchen counter.

"This is Addison Lewis. And who is _this_? Why are you calling _my_ Daddy?" She demanded and Eddie could practically see that little hand on her hip.

"This is your Uncle Eddie, Addie. What's your Daddy doing?" Eddie asked.

"Daddy is trying to get his watch out of the toilet, so he left me in charge of his phone. Alvin flushed the watch down. He's a bad boy." Addison informed happily.

"Can you tell him to call me when he's done?" Eddie tried – he was pretty desperate to tell someone other then Fabian and if it meant asking a five-year-old to relay a message, then so be it.

"Sure. Bye-bye, Uncle Eddie!" Addison sang and, without waiting for a goodbye back, hung up the phone.

Not wanting to call his parents just yet, Eddie decided to see what Patricia was up to. He knocked on the bathroom door once before pushing it open. Patricia sat in the dry bathtub, carton of ice cream on her belly and phone in her hand. From what he could see, the ice cream was drenched in chocolate syrup and the nearly empty bottle sat on the counter. She appeared to be playing a game, as she pressed a button as he came in and looked up impatiently.

Eddie's smile faltered a bit as he looked down at her. Her sitting in the tub wasn't unusual, but she usually only ever did when she needed to cool down or think or when she didn't want Eddie to see her cry.

"What?" She asked skeptically as he looked down at her.

"Nothing. Just... happy. I called and told Fabian, tried to let Jerry and Alfie know too, but Jerry's rescuing Jill from being cooked and Alfie's fishing his watch out of the toilet." Eddie laughed, deciding to beat around a bit before asking her what was wrong, and sat down on the floor beside the tub and leaned his back against it. Patricia snorted, but did no more to add to the conversation.

Eddie twisted around to look at her; she was looking at her stomach, lips pursed. When she noticed him staring at her, she put on another worried smile and resumed the game on her phone. Eddie, however, noticed the little crinkle around her eyes this time.

Patricia was in her thinking tub. She was fake-smiling and being much too quiet. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked quietly. Patricia moodily paused her game once more and snapped her eyes onto him.

"Of course I'm okay." She said quietly, taking the spoon from the carton of ice cream and bringing it to her mouth.

"Seriously, Patricia, what's wrong?" He pressed, turning around and sitting back on his knees to face her.

"Why do you always think something's wrong? Because nothing is. I'm fine." Patricia snapped, tossing the spoon back into the carton.

"Patricia, I've known you since we were 16. I know when you're lying and when something's wrong." Eddie pointed out; flinching a bit at the glare Patricia gave him. Patricia finally tore her eyes off of him and shrugged, returning her gaze to the carton of ice cream balanced on her stomach. Eddie felt a jolt of realization, and then felt stupid for missing the signs before.

"Are you... You're not... Not excited about having twins, are you?" He asked hesitantly. Patricia raised a hand and bit her thumb nail, returning her eyes to him. She didn't have to answer, her eyes said it all. Eddie blinked slowly, trying to register what he was feeling. The overwhelming happiness he had been feeling all day felt like it was being sucked out of him. He felt like he let her down - like he could have somehow assured they only had one baby.

"Why?" Eddie finally croaked out, hazel eyes searching her face worriedly.

"I want kids now, I do. And I am excited about them! But, then again, I'm kinda... not." She groaned as Eddie made a confused face. "I'm just worried for them, is all."

"Worried - why? I know we're first-time parents but we have all our friends and we've taken care of their babies for years now. We have training! We've been in like, baby boot camp for the past few years." He joked, and Patricia cracked a small smile behind her hand.

"Not worried about that stuff. Like..." Patricia groaned. She hated discussing stuff like this; it made her feel weak, even if it was with Eddie. "I hated being a twin growing up. I love Piper, but being compared so much nearly ruined our relationship. I mean, you get compared to your siblings whether you're a twin or not, but if you are a twin, it's just kind of worse, because they're just like you, but they're _better_. It's such a horrible feeling to have and I didn't ever want my kid to have to feel like that." She finally broke, fighting to keep back tears. This pregnancy had her overly emotional and she had cried more in the past few months than she had in her entire life.

"Patricia," Eddie whispered sadly. He motioned for her to scoot over some, and climbed into the large white tub beside her. He struggled for a moment, but soon got an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Our kids will never feel like that, though, I promise. We won't compare them, ever. And they'll probably have a mouth like yours, so anybody that does compare them is going to get an earful." Eddie joked, and Patricia finally gave him a real smile.

"If ones a girl, I want to name her Ellie." Patricia mumbled against his chest. "It's like Eddie, but with l's instead."

"If we have a boy we can name him Patrick, since that's like the boy version of Patricia." Eddie grinned, rubbing away the few tears that had spilled from Patricia's eyes.

"No. I will not have a son named Patrick. That's like that stupid purple starfish from Spongebob." Patricia grumbled, smiling under his hand.

"He's pink, Yacker, get your facts straight." Eddie laughed. Patricia smiled as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"I _am_ excited." She repeated and Eddie had the feeling she was speaking to the babies in her belly more than him.

"I know. Now, why don't we get out of the tub? I'll make you something to eat and you can call KT and Amber and them." Eddie offered; his back already hurting from leaning against the metal waterspout. He never understood how or why Patricia liked to lay in here so much. But she nodded and they stood up, Eddie carefully helping Patricia out, and they walked into the kitchen. Patricia sat down at the table and propped her feet up on a chair, messing with her phone again.

"Any requests?" Eddie asked, rooting through the cupboards.

"Brownies." Patricia decided with a grin.

"Aren't you supposed to eat healthy when you're pregnant, so the baby comes out liking healthy stuff?" Eddie teased, but got out the brownie supplies anyway.

"I'm eating for three, weasel. If I say I want twenty pounds of chocolate you agree without a complaint." Patricia said smugly, watching him getting the mixing bowl and the brownie pan out.

"Who're you calling first?" Eddie asked while taking the eggs from the fridge.

"I think I'm going to call Piper first." Patricia said, grinning down at her sister's contact on her phone. Eddie smiled as well, ruffling her hair as he walked past. She scolded him and slapped his hand away, but pressed her phone to her ear to call Piper.

Because she was having twins.

Twins.

* * *

**This was sorta out of the blue. I'd like to thank xFabinao for this chapter, as her last review got me in a future Peddie writing mood ;) Plus, her reviews always put a smile on my face (all of my reviews do, but still!) I hope you guys don't mind future Peddie – I'm thinking about doing a few more future ones if that's okay by you guys!**

**Update 5/17/13 - fixed a few errors in this chapter, I was copying it quickly from my iPhone onto my laptop before House of Anubis came on and made a bunch of mistakes o.e There's probably a few more, I'll try to clean it up if I spot any. **

**And, going to do a bit of self-promoting here ^^; I'm working on a new fic' called "House of Anubis: Take Two" - Patricia and Eddie's twins and Fabian and Nina's youngest daughter are the main characters, so if you're interested, check it out? (:**

**Thanks everyone~**

**xGaloshes**


	7. Call Her Sweetie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Patricia huffed. Generally Patricia spent her Saturdays on the couch, scorning Mara and Fabian for being 'try-hards' as they studied for Mondays tests, making fun of Alfie and Jerome while they goofed around, stuffing her face with Trudy's delicious food, and generally being a pain in the butt. Eddie decided it was time for a change. He had woken her up before Trudy was even done making breakfast and whisked her off downtown.

"It's a surprise." Eddie said in a tone that suggested she had been asking the same question for a while.

"I don't like surprises. And I can see where were going so it's not a very good one. I should be sleeping still." Patricia whined as she continued to allow Eddie tug her by the arm down the street. "How much father?" She complained, stomping her feet a bit as he determinedly pulled her along.

"Just... Be quiet. I need to think." Eddie mumbled, making Patricia immediately flare up.

"Be _quiet_? I wouldn't have to be talking if you would just tell me where were going! I doubt I want to go anyway!" She exclaimed, trying to pull her wrist out of his grip.

"Wait, okay. I know where we are. Keep walking." Eddie said with a nod, completely ignoring everything Patricia just said. She kicked against the back of his shoes as they walked, she twisted her hand around to pinch his, she mumbled curses directed at him - Patricia was determined to act horrible because right now she was rather annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Finished acting like a toddler yet?" Eddie asked as they walked around a corner.

"Not in the least." Patricia shot back, glaring at the back of his head.

"You're just making a fool out of yourself in public, you know. Look at those old women staring at you." Eddie snickered, jerking his head across the street. Patricia stopped her kicking at him and shot the women a glare.

"Just tell me where you're taking me, _Edison_." She snarled.

"You'll find out in a minute, _Patty_." Eddie smirked; not needing to look behind him to know what look was on her face. Patricia could tolerate a lot of nicknames - Trixie, Trix, Gothpixie, Yacker, Blabs, but she drew the line at Patty. Eddie figured that was becase Patty was her mother's choice nickname for her.

"I should call the cops on you. This is basically kidnap." Patricia threatened, hoping that would make him disclose where he was dragging her.

"And I'll tell them about you kicking and pinching me. That's basically assault." Patricia mentally cursed the quick wit of her boyfriend. "We're almost there. Just trust me."

Patricia groaned and shuffled her feet moodily against the ground, but continued walking a bit behind Eddie. Why couldn't he just tell her? He knew she didn't like surprises and not knowing what was going on, yet he was doing exactly that.

"Okay, close your eyes." Eddie grinned as he turned around to face Patricia. She threw him the dirtiest look she could muster up but snapped her eyes shut. He stepped behind her and grabbed her shoulders to steer her into a building. A tiny bell dinged overhead as they walked in, and the smell of sweets flooded Patricia's nose.

"Can I open my eyes now, weasel?" Patricia asked scornfully.

"You can, Yacker." Eddie grinned, stepping in front of her. A couple that had walked in behind them gave Patricia and Eddie an odd look at the nicknames, but continued past them. Patricia's eyes flew open and she grinned widely.

"My dad used to take me and Piper here all the time when we were little!" Patricia exclaimed, smiling broadly as she looked around the little icecream parlor.

"Do I get an apology kiss for all that kicking and pinching earlier, then?" Eddie smirked as he puckered his lips, and Patricia leaned up to ruffle his blonde hair affectionately.

"Maybe later. Let's go order!" Patricia teased with a wink. Now it was her turn to grab Eddie's wrist and she eagerly tugged him towards the counter. The couple that had walked in behind them stood in front of them in line, the girl cuddling against the guys side and both muttering sweet nothings to each other. Normally Patricia would fake-gag and make fun of such a sappy display, but she was currently bouncing on her tiptoes as she leaned forward to look at the icecream display.

"I think I'm going to get strawberry, vanilla, and black cherry." She muttered thoughtfully before turning around to look at Eddie. "Really, thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem, Blabs." Eddie grinned mischievously.

"Ugh, come on. Blabs is _ridiculous_." Patricia groaned, rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you prefer Trixie? Or Patty? Buttface?" Patricia's head turned to glare at him.

"Yacker's bad enough, thanks." Patricia said, looking at the tubs of icecream again.

"Yeah, you're my Yacker." Eddie mumbled, grabbing her waist and tugging her towards him.

"Sap." Patricia teased, slapping his hand gently off of her and wiggling away from him. She turned her head to see the girl from the cuddly couple giving them a curious look. Patricia immediately tensed up, about to snap at the nosy girl, but Eddie caught her just in time.

"Hey, why don't you go get a booth? I'll order for us. Vanilla, black cherry, and strawberry, right?" Eddie said quickly, praying she went for this and didn't make a scene. Luckily Patricia nodded slowly and walked out of line, throwing the girl a glare over her shoulder as she went. Eddie watched her sit down in a booth by the window, and then turned to look at the icecream as the cuddly couple ordered.

"Here you go, baby." The brown-haired boy said sweetly as he handed the raven-haired girl her ice cream.

"Aw, thank you, darling!" The girl gasped and then cooed as if no one had ever bought her an ice cream before. Their exchange of 'cute' pet-names continued as they walked to a secluded corner of the little shop. Eddie frowned as he stepped forward to order. Were couples really supposed to do stuff like that? Was it _really_ natural for him and Patricia to insult each other so much?

"Vanilla, black cherry, and strawberry. And then a mint, chocolate, and rocky road." Eddie ordered dully. He thought about their second year, when Patricia attempted to be more coupley with him. It was awkward and weird for both of them - maybe they weren't cut out for regular couple stuff. But still, those other people looked pretty happy with their cute nicknames. Maybe he'd try one out on Patricia. It couldn't hurt, right? Eddie took the two cones from the worker and handed him the money. His eyes scanned the shop again, locking on Patricia's auburn head he strolled over behind her.

"Here's your ice cream, sweetie." Eddie grinned, saying the first 'cute' nickname that came to mind as he handed Patricia her cone before sitting down across from her.

"_What_?" Patricia asked loudly.

"I said, here's your ice cream, sweetie." Eddie repeated, mumbling a bit on the last part and feeling foolish.

"Since when do you call me that?" Patricia questioned, pulling a face at him.

"I dunno. Since now, I guess."

"Don't call me sweetie." Patricia ordered simply as she licked her icecream.

"Other girls like it," Eddie pointed out. Patricia's head snapped up and Eddie quickly realized his error. "Not when I say it, I mean, when their _respective boyfriends _call them gorgeous or baby or something." He said quickly shifting awkwardly under Patricia's narrowed gaze.

"Yes but you didn't call me gorgeous or baby or something. You called me 'sweetie'. We call your dad Sweetie, slimeball. See how that gets weird?" Patricia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... That, uh, that makes sense... I didn't think about him." Eddie stammered, resisting a gag as he thought about his father and girlfriend and _sweetie_... Yuck.

"Why're you trying out all these new nicknames today, anyway?" Patricia asked while she nibbled at the pink strawberry part of her icecream.

"I just thought it would be swee- I mean, nice. Coupley." Eddie said with a shrug, working on his own icecream.

"Oh, tell me you're not getting these ideas from that nauseating couple in the corner. If you want a girlfriend like that then you'll have to swap me for Amber." Patricia joked. Her voice sounded cool enough, but the thought of Eddie with Amber - or any other girl for that matter - made her insides burn.

"Ha, yeah, that'll happen." Eddie chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I just thought you might like it, since you are, well, deep down I'm sure, a girl." Eddie teased back, propping his feet up in the empty spot beside Patricia.

"You're hilarious. But no, I hate that kind of stuff, I thought you knew that." Patricia snorted.

"I do, just... Never mind." Eddie groaned, taking a big bite out of his icecream and instantly regretting it. His eye twitched as he tried to calm his massive brain-freeze. Patricia laughed loudly across from him.

"Eddie, you doofus. Press your tongue to the roof of your mouth." Patricia instructed. Eddie shot her a glare and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'rather press it to the roof of your mouth'. Patrica blinked and made a face, "_What _did you just say?"

"Nothin'" Eddie said casually as he pressed his tongue upwards and massaged his temples. As he was doing this, Patricia had walked around and slid into the seat beside him.

"You really are a doofus." Patricia informed him, sticking out her finger and scraping off a bit of his rocky road ice cream. He shooed her hand away and held his icecream on the other side of him protectively. Patricia rolled her eyes and leaned against him anyway.

"But I like being your Yacker." She mumbled with a small smile. Eddie grinned as well, leaning down to capture her lips with his. They finally pulled away, and Patricia was met with a handful of icecream smashed into her face.

"Eddie!" She scolded, wiping off the sticky green ice cream and trying to look upset but failing miserably - her smile gave her away.

"I like you being my Yacker, too." Eddie grinned while Patricia smeared the ice cream he had just put all over her face across his cheek with a cheeky grin. Who needed those sappy coupley pet-names? Their own brand of pet-names meant more to them then all of the conventional ones put together.

* * *

**Andddd teenage Peddie again. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be a future-set one (: This one didn't e****_xactly_**** follow the... prompt, I suppose you could say, but since when does Peddie follow the rules? Aside from that, I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but I need to work on other fics so...**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! You guys are the best!**

**xGaloshes **


	8. Sing to Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes," A soft voice woke up Patricia. She kept her eyes closed though, waiting to hear it again - had she imagined it? There was an odd pressure on her large pregnant stomach, like there was something laying on her.

"Smiles await you when you rise..." Came Eddie's voice again. Patricia tried to keep her face emotionless as she continued to feign sleep. Was he really singing to her big pregnant belly?

"Sleep pretty baby, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby." He finished, his voice crackling somewhat as he tried to sing in a whisper. Patricia was really struggling not to laugh now - who sung to a stomach?

"Oh - when did you wake up?" Eddie suddenly asked guiltily, removing his cheek from Patricia's stomach and sitting up on the bed. Patricia cracked open an eye with a frown.

"How did you know I was up?" She questioned.

"Seriously Yacker, you act like I don't know you at all. When you sleep your face is all peaceful and innocent, but you had a stupid smirk on it just now." Eddie teased, arching an eyebrow. "So, how much of that did you hear?"

"You're not supposed to call your pregnant wife stupid." Patricia mumbled, grabbing his shoulder and hoisting herself into a sitting position as well. "I heard the lullaby starting at golden sleep or something. Was there more?"

"Of course not." Eddie scoffed, shifting a bit as his hazel eyes scanned over Patricia. She rolled her eyes - there was defiantly more.

"What else did you say?" She pressed, laying her hands over her stomach and looking at him curiously.

"I didn't say anything, gosh." Eddie pouted, throwing himself face-down into the twisted red-and-tan blankets. Patricia rolled her eyes again and slapped his head gently.

"Do you talk to them when I'm sleeping a lot?" Patricia questioned, struggling to keep a smile off of her face. Eddie mumbled incoherently into the blankets before rolling onto his side.

"Only sometimes. I sing to them a lot." Admitted Eddie grudgingly. Patricia grinned openly at him now.

"Do you really?"

"Well, yeah. Who else is going to sing to them? You don't even know who Old King Cole _is_." Eddie teased.

"King Cole? I don't remember learning about him..." mumbled Patricia, eyebrows knitting together as she thought back through history lessons.

"Sometimes I really do wonder how you made it through high school, let alone college." He said as he shook his head. "Old King Cole is like… a fictional character. You know, 'Old King Cole was a merry old soul, a merry old soul was he...'" Eddie motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"You're as bad as Piper. She's always quoting stupid nursery rhymes like that." Patricia grumbled.

"You're going to be the mother of twins in a few months. You need to learn some nursery rhymes." Eddie pointed out as he played with the silky tan blanket.

"But they're _ridiculous_." Patricia groaned dramatically. Eddie rolled his eyes at her and sat up on his elbows.

"You really don't know any?"

"No!" Patricia groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Well, I remember some of that creepy Anubis lullaby."

"Because that's what we want, for little Ellie and Eddie Junior to only know one crazy old lullaby." Eddie chuckled and dodged the pillow Patricia threw at his head.

"My child will _not_ be named Eddie Junior." She hissed at him.

"Whatever, well talk about names later. Right now were going to have lullaby and nursery rhyme 101." Eddie said with a nod. Patricia groaned loudly, leaning her head against the headboard.

"It's too early, weasel." She protested, but Eddie held fast.

"Okay, sing with me. Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall." Eddie began slowly, ignoring her complaints and motioning for Patricia to join him. She grumbled but began repeating him through tight lips.

"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't put Humpty together again." They finished, and Patricia made a face.

"That's so stupid. Who's Humpty Dumpty anyway?" Patricia asked, stretching out her legs.

"He's an egg. That couldn't be put back together again. Let's try another." Eddie explained and then cleared his throat, ignoring Patricia's protesting whines.

"Twinkle twinkle, little star..." Eddie began to sing and then paused. "So you don't even know how this one goes? This is like the easiest one in the book, Yacker."

"It says something about diamonds I think, doesn't it?" Patricia offered, unconsciously touching the beautiful diamond ring that hung from a small chain around her neck. She had taken it off her finger to avoid it getting stuck from the pregnancy swelling, but insisted on keeping it on her body somehow. A necklace was an easy fix.

"Yeah, it does. You _would_ only remember that part. But keep going; how I wonder what you are. Like a diamond in the sky..." Eddie paused yet again and motioned with his hands for Patricia to finish. She thought for a few moments before opening her mouth.

"Up above us oh so high?" She asked, voice high with uncertainty. Eddie shook his head, shoulders shaking as he laughed quietly.

"We always said 'world so high' but I guess that works too." Eddie snorted, making Patricia lean forward and slap his head again.

"Are we done?" She asked, her eyes pleading him to say yes.

"I guess," Eddie sighed, noticing her eyes. "But for the next few months before the twins are born, you're in intensive lullaby and nursery rhyme training. Prepare to sing your heart out." He warned with a smirk. Patricia rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"I want pancakes with watermelon slices on top." Patricia ordered, licking her lips and partially closing her eyes. Eddie made a face at her.

"Where am I supposed to get watermelon?" He questioned, sitting up and dangling his feet off the edge of the bed.

"Figure it out, doofus. You're the one that wanted me to eat more fruit." Patricia grinned, stretching her legs again.

"I really hate cooking for you, yes I do. Your cravings are insane; they make my head ache in pain..." Eddie sung to her, grabbing her outstretched leg just above the knee and shaking it gently as she laughed.

"How about some chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream on top, then?" She asked hopefully, pushing her messy and curly red hair out of her face and smiling fondly at her still humming husband.

"Sounds delicious. I'll have a few plates in about 15 minutes." The blonde said gleefully, bouncing off the bed and walking out of the door into the kitchen. Patricia grinned again at his back as he left and listened to him singing about cooking for her on top of his lungs as he banged around the kitchen. Rubbing her stomach and humming along with him unconsciously, Patricia sunk back into the pillows to wait until Eddie was done with their pancakes.

* * *

**Pregnant future-Peddie, who couldn't love it?**

**Yeah so, this one stinks. I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to write Eddie singing some cheesy love song to Patricia, as I usually skip over parts like that when I'm reading other people's fanfictions. So instead of a love song you guys get nursery rhymes, lullabies, and Eddie's little song about cooking for pregnant Patricia. I found the first lullaby on some site and I thought it was rather fitting, even though I've never heard it sung before. Anyway, credit for this chapter goes to the ****_lovely_**** xFabinao, who mentioned Eddie working on his nursery rhymes to annoy a pregnant Patricia a few chapters back~**

**There are some fun ones coming up, though! Personally, I'm really excited to write about number 16… (: Speaking of future chapters, I have a question for my regular (or not regular, whatever) readers. Recently I've been updating on Fridays and Saturdays, as when chapters are added then they seem to get the biggest response, but would you guys rather me update on a different day? Maybe one on a Wednesday or Tuesday and another on a Friday or Saturday? Or something else? Let me know! If I have a deadline I can write a lot faster ^^**

**_Also_****, I'm going to be putting out a new fic soon :D It'll just be a collection of drabbles about Anubis residents during every-day life. Expect it up around Saturday~ **

**Okay! Done with my rambling. Thanks guys, I love you all ;u;**

**xGaloshes **


	9. Pick Her Over Other Girls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"And I was thinking maybe we could go down to the library after school and help him research." A dark-skinned girl gushed as she brought a forkful of scrambled eggs to her mouth. A blonde and dark-haired boy sat on either side of her, she and the dark-haired boy were talking in hushed tones while the blonde stared at them sleepily and occasionally nodded. Joy and Jerome sat at the other side of the table, Jerome with a smirk on his face while Joy tried to hide her loud giggling behind her hand. The rest of the house were either trying to squeeze in a few extra minutes of precious sleep or still getting ready. Eddie blinked slowly and ran a hand over his face as Fabian agreed happily with KT's proposal. Any excuse to go to the library was fine in Fabians book.

"Uh... Yeah, sure." Eddie agreed as well with a yawn. Why was he up so early? He could hardly think straight. Oh, right, early school assembly; about fire alarms of all things. He made a mental note to beg his father not to pull these anymore. Patricia came into the dining room suddenly with a scowl on her face. She threw Eddie and KT a dirty look before pointedly sitting down next to Joy, as far from Eddie as she could get.

Eddie looked after her, puzzled. It was far too early to deal with Patricia, he decided, and went back to eating. He'd soothe whatever was bothering her later; it was always better to let her cool off some first, anyway. Patricia, on the other hand, only forcefully stabbed the sausage on her plate with a fork in such a violent manner that it made Jerome stop muttering in Joy's ear and look up.

"Everything alright, Trixie?" He asked, leaning forward a bit to look around Joy and at the redhead.

"Oh, stuff it Jerome." Patricia unexpectedly snarled at the blonde, standing up and pushing her chair backwards. She flung her backpack over her shoulder and stormed out of the room, wavy red hair flying behind her. After this sudden display, all eyes turned to Eddie.

"_What_ did you _do_?" Joy asked him with a frown. Eddie's mouth dropped at the accusation.

"Me? I didn't do anything, I don't think..." Eddie trailed off and put his head in his hand as the others rolled their eyes. His head suddenly popped up with a loud curse.

"We had a date after school! She probably heard us talking and thought I was blowing her off for you guys. I _completely _forgot." Eddie groaned, his forehead now hitting to the table with a thud.

"Just explain that to her. I don't care if you don't come to the library with us; I just thought it would be interesting. And if she wants, she's welcome to come too, of course." KT said earnestly. Her great grandpa had been sending her regular letters about his Egyptian travels. He had recently come across some hieroglyphics that he was having a hard time deciphering, but what he had so far was about Osiris and his descendants. Eager to know about his ancestors, Eddie had asked KT to tell Robert to keep them updated and they would help him with deciphering.

"No offense, but have you met Patricia? She's probably over-thinking everything right now and I'm going to have to do some major sucking up to get her to talk to me without biting my head off." Eddie groaned from the table. Fabian chuckled and patted his best friends back sympathetically as the rest of the house began sleepily filing in to eat their breakfast.

"Hey, Yacker." Eddie said cheerfully as he sat down next to her in biology. She glared at him and turned her head, squinting to read what Mr. Sweet had written on the whiteboard. Eddie frowned; he was hoping she would have cooled off by now. "Any reason why you're not talking to me?"

"Why don't you go sit with KT and Fabian?" Patricia answered his question with another harsh question.

"Because KT and Fabian don't give me kisses." Eddie replied, puckering his lips and fluttering his eyelashes girlishly at her. As expected, Patricia only glared at him.

"I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon, either." She hissed, looking back at the board now.

"Have you figured out what movie we're watching on our date tonight yet?" Eddie asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"Well, I was under the presumption that you were busy with _KT_ tonight, so I didn't pick a movie." Patricia fumed, malice lacing her words. She kept trying to remind herself that her and KT were friends, that Eddie was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and they surely wouldn't _do_ anything with each other to hurt her. But being jealous and rude was so much easier.

"KT and Fabian wanted us all to go to the library and try to look up those hieroglyphics Frobisher has. It's not like I have to go." Eddie pointed out, voice dropping a bit.

"Yes, but you _chose_ to go, over our date tonight. But it's fine. Don't worry about it." Patricia said curtly. She pulled a pen out of the small case she carried around and began to flip through her notebook to find a free page.

"I didn't choose over our date, Yacker. I just kind of... forgot..." Eddie said, voice almost inaudible as he finished. Patricia caught his final word, though, and her grip on her pen tightened.

"Because telling me _that_ makes everything _so_ much better." Patricia scoffed at him.

"Please Patricia? I'm sorry, okay? I was half asleep and didn't really want to go anyway. I'd rather be doing something with you, my awesome girlfriend, over nerding out with them at the library any day." He insisted, bumping her shoulder with his playfully. "Your hair looks nice today - not that it never doesn't... Just looks really pretty today..." Eddie offered hopefully, stumbling over his words and chuckling nervously. A small smile slid onto her face and Eddie felt like cheering at his victory.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, weasel. You're not off the hook _that_ easy." Said Patricia quietly as Mr. Sweet came strolling into the classroom.

"Knew it was too easy," Eddie sighed, resting his chin in his hand and peering over at her. "What am I in for?"

"I'm thinking two days of being my assistant - you know, lugging my books around, getting my breakfast and lunch, fetching me things, telling me how pretty I look." Patricia said smugly. Eddie bumped her shoulder with his again and snorted as his father began talking to the class

"Sounds about right. What's tonight's movie?" Asked Eddie quietly and Patricia pursed her lips in thought.

Her pen danced her over notebook for a few moments as she uninterestedly scribbled down the date of the upcoming test. Not that she appeared to, but Patricia really did listen. Especially when it came to Mr. Sweets class. She wouldn't admit it, but she has recently trying to behave just a _bit_ better in his presence - she did kind of want him to approve of her and Eddie, even though she acted like she didn't care. "I'm thinking some kind of horror movie." Patricia finally answered.

"You don't need an excuse like a scary movie to cuddle against me, you know, Yacker. I'm up for it whenever." Eddie teased quietly; immensely relieved he got off with only two days of being a slave to Patricia. In all honesty, he'd carry her stuff around and compliment her any day.

"You don't seem to remember the last time we watched a horror movie. I believe you were the one up having nightmares that night and needed the cuddling." Sneered Patricia. Eddie was about to fire back when someone cleared their throat behind them. Patricia and Eddie turned to see Mr. Sweet standing behind them with his hands folded behind his back. During their quiet bickering, both failed to notice the teacher had stopped speaking and slowly made his way behind the only two students he caught whispering.

"I see Miss Williamson and Mr. Miller have finally rejoined us." Mr. Sweet announced smoothly, annoyance layering his words. He loved his son, he really did, but he couldn't just let him interrupt his lesson. A few snickers came from the back of the class.

"Sorry, Mr. Sweet." Patricia mumbled, shooting a glare at Eddie from the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry." Eddie apologized as well, though he didn't sound sorry at all. In fact he had a loose and challenging grin on his face that made Mr. Sweet pull at the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, right, well, don't let it happen again... as I was saying..." Mr. Sweet stammered before walking back to the whiteboard and continuing with his lecture. Punishing Eddie and Patricia was more trouble than it was worth, honestly. In fact, he was rather sure they _enjoyed_ detention by now.

"Meet in my room at 7?" Eddie whispered, his face close to Patricia's ear. She unconsciously shifted away from him a bit as a shiver prickled her spine.

"Wouldn't miss it." Patricia whispered back with a smile, briefly glancing at his smirking face before returning her attention to the lecture.

* * *

**Meh. Okay. **

**Reviewwws you guys are amazing, I love getting your responses on this ;u; I'll make you guys a deal - if this chapter gets 5 reviews (...'UPDATE SOON!' ones don't count for this little challenge - though I don't mind them any other time) by midnight EST tomorrow, I'll post another chapter then! If not, well, I'll see you next weekend!**

**And about that little announcement about a new story - that's been delayed a bit xD I was at a friends last weekend so I didn't get a chance to upload, and then my iPhone got locked out and, long story short, I lost the chapters for it that I had saved on my notepad -.-' **

**xGaloshes**


	10. Write Her Notes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"Yacker," a voice hissed with no response. "Yacker!" He tried again.

A dirty-blonde haired American was leaning over the table he was seated at and trying desperately to get the attention of an auburn-haired girl a table in front of him. She didn't appear to hear him. But Eddie knew better. Patricia was ignoring him, probably because they had both just gotten in trouble for, well, having a rather… _heated_ snogging session in the broom closet. And despite being together for so long, Patricia still got embarrassed being caught like that.

"Yacker, c'mon. It's not like we have detention." Eddie pleaded as his table partner glared at him. They were supposed to be outlining the history lesson - a quiet and easy activity for them to do while the teacher floated in and out of the room and graded tests.

"Fine." Eddie sighed. He sat back and his partner looked relieved that his distracting pleading was over. But, Eddie wasn't done yet. He flipped through his notebook and stopped on a clean page. Then, fishing a pencil from his pocket, he scribbled down the obvious 'you're ignoring me,' and then tossed it over her shoulder.

Patricia groaned, hoping Eddie had given up. Obviously not. Against her better judgment, Patricia dropped her pencil and grabbed the folded piece of paper that had just sailed over her shoulder. She read it with a snort, rolling her eyes at it.

'I'm trying to do my work, weasel. Leave me alone.' Her hand wrote, underlining the last part three times before forcefully tossing it behind her and resuming her previous writing.

'Since when do you do work?' wrote Eddie, tossing it back at her. It hit her ear this time before falling in front of her and she made an annoyed noise.

'Since always. Seriously, Eddie. Go away.' Patricia scribbled and tossed it back over her shoulder. As she did so, Eddie caught sight of a few new dangly bracelets on her wrist.

'I like the new bracelets. Dressing up for me, Yacker?' The note was thrown back over her shoulder. Patricia opened it and resisted the urge to smirk at the paper.

'You wish.' She wrote shortly, hoping the lack of response would make him leave her alone. Her attention returned to the book and notebook in front of her.

'You know, you don't have to dress at all for me.' Eddie's mischievous smirk lit his face as he sent the paper flying back to Patricia. He glanced over to see his partner looking urgently at him, annoyance lighting his features. Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, ignoring the other boy. It wasn't like he was bothering him. The note was suddenly flung back at him, hitting off his chest and landing in his lap.

'_EDDIE_! What is _wrong_ with you, you _sick doofus_? I don't know why I even talk to you.' Eddie read as he unfolded it again. He snorted loudly through his nose as he laid the note down on the table.

'Ha! Don't try it. You _looove_ me, Yack-ball.' The folded and now rather crumpled note landed in front of Patricia now. A smile tugged at her lips as she scribbled her response.

'You keep telling yourself that, Krueger. Whatever makes you happy.' Her handwriting was slightly slanted, and Eddie could pick up the sarcasm lacing the words even on paper.

'You know what would make me happy?' Eddie's question stood out on the paper and Patricia pursed her lips.

'Leaving me alone and doing your work?' She flipped the note behind her again and grinned when she heard Eddie exclaim quietly – the paper had hit him square on the nose - a _complete_ accident.

'Funny. No. A date tonight.' Eddie wrote back and tossed it carelessly at her. It was possible he had a paper cut on the bridge of his nose now.

'Ew. Why?' Patricia wrote back. It wasn't really an 'ew' worthy matter, but for the sake of argument, now it was.

'So we can finish what we started in the broom closet. Hmmmm?' Eddie wrote suggestively, imagining the light blush that was spreading over her cheeks as she read this. The note came back with a circle around the first thing she had wrote 'I'm trying to do my work, weasel. Leave me alone.'

'You know you want toooo. We can go down to that clearing in the woods and have a midnight picnic or something after curfew.' Wrote Eddie, flicking it back at her. It hit off of her head and fell onto the ground.

Patricia bent down to pick up the note with a grumble. But, before her extended fingers could reach it, a shiny black shoe covered the slip of paper. Patricia sat back up and raised her eyes to see the old history teacher glaring down at her.

"Miss Williamson, Mr. Miller, is there any reason you are passing notes instead of doing your assignment?" The old woman asked, swooping down and picking up the note.

"Just asking her what page we were on. So, I'll take that back now..." Eddie explained, extending his hand for the note. The teacher now looked down at him distastefully.

"I think we should read this note out loud to the class, don't you?" The teacher chided. Patricia quickly glared at Eddie before looking back up at the woman, her list of excuses failing blank for once in her life.

"But, it's about - uhm, things. _Girl_ things, Mrs." Patricia informed, mentally cursing herself. Why was that always the go-to when she couldn't think of any good excuses?

"And Mr. Miller now discusses girl things?"

"He's sort of a girl at heart." Patricia said with a nod. Several other students laughed as Eddie made an offended noise.

"_Hm_." The teacher snorted but dropped the note into Patricia's hand. "Detention after school, both of you. Finish your assignment." Patricia turned to flick a rude hand-sign at Eddie once the teacher had walked away and then angrily began scribbling in her notebook once again.

"I have better things to be doing than sitting in detention, you know." Patricia sighed, leaning against the lockers.

"Like what? If you're not in detention, you're battling some evil spirit. And as far as I know, at the moment, we're spirit free. So your schedule is open." Eddie teased. Patricia opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it again - he had a point there.

"Come in." A voice said as a door opened. Patricia and Eddie turned to see their mean-looking old history teacher frowning at them. They walked in side-by-side and leaned against one of the first desks in the row.

"You will be cleaning up around the classroom for your detention. The erasers need to be dusted out and the chalkboard needs to be wiped down," She began, motioning with her hand to one of the last chalkboards in the school and its chalk-coated erasers, "When that is done you can take out the trash and wipe down the desks. And if there is any time left after that, I have some stacks of paper that need to be sorted." The woman finished and Patricia groaned loudly.

"All of this just for passing a note?" She muttered so only Eddie could hear. He stifled a chuckle with a cough as their teacher sat down two buckets of soapy water, rags, and sponges on her desk. After giving them a quick, yet stern, lecture about behaving, the teacher slipped out of the room and left them to it. They decided on jobs and separated, determined to get everything done as soon as possible so they could leave.

"Eddie," Patricia coughed after a while of working in silence, dropping the sponge back in the bucket. "Eddie! Stop!"

"_What_?" Eddie asked, annoyed, as he sat down the erasers he was beating together on the desk. White chalk-clouds were filling the room from his excessive clapping, which made breathing a bit hard. Patricia glared at his tone – it was _his_ fault they were in detention, after all. Maybe it was time to teach him a lesson…

"You're supposed to do that outside, doofus. I – I can't breath." She wheezed, fanning the dusty air in front of her face with her hand. Eddie rolled his eyes but took a step towards her, worry showing.

"Eddie…" Patricia muttered faintly, leaning limply against the damp chalkboard, her eyes fluttering shut and her body limply sliding down the wall a bit. Eddie immediately lunged forward and grabbed her before she could fall down any more.

"Yacker! Hey, hey, come on… breath, please breath, look, we'll go out in the hall – Patricia!" Eddie urged, tugging her to his chest and trying to get her to walk forward. He felt sick – what if she _died_? She would die because of second-hand dust-smoke and he would be at fault for it. Eddie squeezed his eyes together and tried to ignore how tight his throat was feeling at the thought of loosing Patricia, tugging her towards the closed door and muttering encouragement and reassurance in her ear. But, Patricia suddenly pulled away from him just before they got to the door, and she began to… _laugh_. It took his crazed and panicking mind a moment to realize what was actually happening.

"Doofus! You fell for _that_? Gullible much? Seriously, though, open a window or something. It is hard to breath." Patricia finally slowed down her laughter to motion towards the windows. Eddie only frowned hard at her.

"I thought you were dying, Yacker." Eddie huffed, crossing his arms.

"No one dies from breathing in chalk-dust, loser." She rolled her eyes while she crossed the room, propping open two of the windows and trying to fan some of the dust out.

"Maybe we'll have to test that out." Eddie muttered, walking over and picking up the erasers that he had dropped previously. When Patricia turned back around, he began beating them together in front of her face. Patricia pushed his hands away with a fit of sneezes and coughs and walked towards the chalkboard again. Eddie followed behind her though, still clapping the erasers together and sending clouds of dust flying. Patricia smirked, catching on to his stupid game and turned to fish the sponge out of the bucket of soapy water. Once she had it out, she tossed it at him, and it hit Eddie square in the chest. Soapy, dirty water began streaking down his shirt, and Eddie stopped his eraser-clapping. He looked up grimly, meeting Patricia's eyes.

"It's on." He finally declared and big smiles lit both of their faces. Both immediately sprang into action, grabbing a bucket each and beginning to splash water all over each other and the room. Their laugher and shouts and the sound of water splashing everywhere echoed in the empty classroom as their water-fight grew fiercer over the next few minutes.

"Eddie!" Patricia screeched as soaked rag hit her in the face. She peeled it off and tossed it back at him, slipping on the now drenched floor as she did and lurching forward. Eddie reflexively stuck out his hand to balance and catch her, even if she had just thrown a dirty old rag at him. "Thanks," She breathed, clutching his arm to steady herself – she thought she was defiantly hitting the floor there for a second.

"No problem." Eddie smirked, reaching his hand into his now empty bucket sitting beside him on a desk and scraping some of the remaining bubbles from the sides. Getting a handful, he playfully threw them into Patricia's hair. She slapped his shoulder lightly and brushed them away quickly, taking a step closer to him.

"Weasel," Patricia muttered with a small smile, not breaking eye-contact with him. And, in seconds, Eddie had his hands on her face and was pulling her lips towards his. Patricia didn't even have to _think_, because by now kissing Eddie like this was a natural and common occurrence. Eddie gently pushed her backwards and she slid onto the teacher's desk, which was covered in water and only farther soaked her skirt and tights but that didn't matter right now. Their kiss deepened and Eddie's hands fell onto Patricia's waist, while hers tangled into his soapy and wet blonde hair.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Eddie and Patricia jumped apart, Patricia sliding off the desk and self-consciously straightening her clothing. Their history teacher walked angrily through the doorway and _Mr. Sweet_ followed close behind. They didn't seem like they had noticed them kissing, as they were too busy gaping at the classroom.

"We had a bit of an accident." Eddie sighed, shaking his head as if disappointed in himself. The teachers were looking between the two soaked and blushing teenagers and the disastrous, soaked, _ruined_ classroom.

"Accident!? You – you have destroyed school property, Edison, Patricia!" Mr. Sweet bellowed; his face turning a deep shade of red as he furiously motioned towards the soaked stacks of paper and desks and floor. "I expect better from you, but just look what you've done! Just when I think you're getting more mature and responsible, you pull a stunt like this! What would your mother say!?" Patricia looked down, her hand snaking up to her mouth where she then balanced her thumb nail between her teeth. She had a feeling that Mr. Sweet's blow-out on Eddie was about a bit more than just this isolated incident, and that this was defiantly a conversation that Eddie wouldn't normally want her – or anyone else – to witness.

"It's my fault, really, Mr. Sweet. I – er – got mad at Eddie and threw the water on him. I know I shouldn't have, and I'm really sorry, but you shouldn't blame him." Patricia decided against trying to blend into the background. She wasn't going to let Eddie be completely blamed for something she pretty much started. Eddie made a noise of disagreement because he certainly wasn't going to let Patricia take all of the blame for this, either. But before he could say anything, the history teacher held up her hand to silence him. Both teachers were swelled up, looking like they were preparing themselves to give her a good long lesson. But Mr. Sweet clenched his eyes shut and exhaled,trying to force himself back to a state of calmness.

"I think you two should come to my office." Mr. Sweet finally managed, his words slow and measured. Patricia and Eddie exchanged a glance and reluctantly began to follow Mr. Sweet into his small, tidy, _dry_ office.

Mr. Sweet and the history teacher both gave each of them good long lectures, both together and separate, for the next hour and a half. In the end, Eddie and Patricia got detentions for an undetermined amount of time (much like time Victor had punished them in second year for Patricia's night-time antics), were forced into helping prepare all of the schools activities for the rest of the year, along with cleaning up the classroom they had totaled, and doing the jobs they were supposed to be doing in it in the first place. Despite this, neither of them really regretted what had happened today, because really, how often did you get a chance to have a water-fight in a classroom?

* * *

**Wow. That went from the related notes prompt to something completely different in a few paragraphs and I'm really sorry. But someone asked for more fluff and well, this sorta counts as fluff, right? I'm not entirely sure what fluff is...**

**So, sorry again for such an off-prompt chapter. I had the first part, them passing notes, saved on my phone for a few days now. But that was too short to put on as a chapter so I added and yeah this happened.**

**BUT, here is the chapter you guys so rightfully deserve (: I do hope you guys enjoy it~ As always, a billion thank-yous for all of the awesome reviews I get ;u;**

**See you next weekend!**

**xGaloshes**


	11. Introduce Her As Your Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"Nervous, Yacker?" Eddie smirked, drumming his fingers on his steering wheel and glancing over at an auburn-haired girl sitting in the passengers seat next to him.

"No, why would I be?" Patricia snapped back. She was currently in America, with Eddie, for a second time. All thoughts of the past year and a half were pushed from both of their minds - they were focused on each other and each other only.

"Well, you're biting your thumb-nail, for one," Eddie pointed out and Patricia instantly dropped her hand, glaring over at him, "And two, you're about to be planted in the midst of a huge Miller family reunion."

"What, is your family going to bite me?" Patricia sneered, resisting the urge to return her thumb to her mouth. Darn that nervous habit.

"Actually, I'm more worried about you biting them - Millers hug. A lot. It's sort of our thing." Eddie chuckled quietly, hitting the turn signal and then carefully turning down a narrow road.

"You don't hug that much." Patricia argued, picking at her jeans.

"I'm half British, that's half my excuse. And I'm with you, so there's the other half. But the rest of the Millers are stone-cold, pure-American, hugging _machines_. And they're not picky about who they hug, either, so you're going to be getting a fair share." Eddie warned.

"Ugh, Piper would have a field-day. She loves getting hugs and stuff. I hate touchy-feely things." Patricia complained as she glared out the window.

"I know you do, but - you know, try to behave?" Eddie pleaded, glancing over at her again.

"Did you just tell me to behave? How old do you think I am, five? I know to behave in public, weasel." Patricia snapped at him while he laughed.

"Okay, okay, sorry. If it gets too much for you, let me know and I'll make up an excuse and we can leave. We just have to stay for at least a half hour because I promised my mom."

"Yes, dad." Patricia sneered, rolling her eyes and watching as colored canopies and swarms of people came into view.

Apparently, when the Millers got together, they really made it count. It reminded Patricia of a carnival or something - there were large colored canopies scattered around the large field beside a forgotten-looking, small playground. The canopies had tables upon tables lined with all kinds of completely American food - hotdogs, hamburgers, and one entire table full of apple pies. Under a smaller version of the other canopies, was a small round table covered in stickers, markers, crayons, paper, and all kinds of other arts and crafty sorts of things. Under yet another canopy - seriously, how many did these people need? - sat tables lined with buckets, bags, coolers, ropes, and then a basket full of wrapped up prizes for upcoming games and events. The field was in an uproar of life and noise. Children were screaming and running underfoot everywhere, darting between the playground and the craft table and some sneaky ones were attempting to grab prizes out of the prize-basket. Adults and teenagers were chasing after the children, talking and joking loudly, stuffing their faces with food, doing stupid stunts to make others laugh, and, most importantly, hugging.

Patricia was overwhelmed already and she and Eddie had just stepped out of the car.

Williamsons didn't hug. Williamsons gave each other small nods in welcoming. They sat down, a respectable distance apart, and made awkward and forcefully-polite small talk with each other. The children were expected to sit down and entertain themselves quietly. Williamsons certainly didn't joke or play games when a group of them were gathered. They were a serious, military-driven bunch. Their gatherings usually ended with some sort of big disagreement. They were everything the Millers weren't.

"I don't think I can do this." Patricia muttered to herself, hesitating in front of the parked car. Eddie paused as well, hearing her talking to herself.

"C'mon Yacker. You've faced much worse." Eddie encouraged, reaching behind him and grabbing her wrist with his free hand, a covered dish was balanced in his other. Patricia took a deep breath and laced her fingers through his, allowing him to lead her into this swarm of noise and excitement that made her feel out of place and dizzy. Normally she would have shied away from holding his hand, especially in public around strangers, but right now, she really needed the extra support.

"Eddie! Patricia! There you are!" A blonde woman grinned, turning around as the couple walked towards one of the canopies that had food under it.

"Hey Mom. Here's the pasta salad." Eddie offered the dish in his hand out to her and she took it with a grin. After settling it on the table behind her, Ms. Miller turned to face Patricia and Eddie again.

"Everything okay, dear? You look a bit pale." She fussed, taking a step closer to Patricia and peering worriedly at her face. Ms. Miller was a successful nurse, and she had a strong loving and motherly vibe radiating from her that reminded Patricia strongly of Trudy.

"She's British, Mom. Of course she looks pale." Eddie joked, making Patricia give him a quick glare.

"I suppose that's right, I've heard the UK has terrible weather. You should take her down to the beach sometime soon, Eddie, let her get a tan. It'll probably be nice for her to get a break from you, as well, right Patricia?" Ms. Miller winked at Patricia with a grin. "I need to go help your Aunt Jen finish setting up the food, keep out of trouble." She told the two, pinching Eddie's cheek lightly before bustling off again.

"I like your mum." Patricia commented, grinning as Eddie rubbed his pinch cheek in embarrassment. Eddie only rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her hand again.

"Let's go mingle." He announced and Patricia's grin immediately fell. Eddie led her through the crowded field, searching out for a specific family member. He must have sighted them, as he tugged Patricia to one of the only trees by the edge of the field.

"Could this be the elusive Eddie Miller?" A taunting voice asked, and a slim girl with two black braids in her hair jumped out of the tree.

"It could be. You're not Melony Miller, by chance, are you?" Eddie teased back with a grin. The girl stepped out of the shadow of the tree and Patricia surveyed her quickly.

Melony had dark black hair, pulled into two long braids on either side of her pretty face. Two large green eyes peeked out from beside her bangs, light mascara and make-up covered them. She wore dark jeans and a t-shirt of a band Patricia had heard Eddie talk about once. Patricia guessed she was a few years older than Eddie, even though Melony was about as tall as she was.

"Who's this?" Melony questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking back at Patricia curiously.

"This is Patricia Williamson, my girlfriend." Eddie grinned, nudging Patricia forwards gently. Patricia failed to hide her smile at his introduction - it still made her feel butterflies when he introduced her as his girlfriend. Melony grinned widely at them both.

"Oh, so this is the famous Patricia! Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot. Eddie's mom doesn't shut up about you and him." She explained, and Patricia fought to hold back a blush.

"Er, thanks?" Patricia offered, shifting uncomfortably and waiting for the moment when she was tackled with a hug from this strange girl

"She's not gunna hug you, Yacker. Melony's cool. She's the one that taught me how to pick locks and introduced me to good music." Eddie said upon noticing Patricia's wary look at the other girl. She immediately relaxed.

"Oh, yeah, before I took him under my wing, he was a total dork." Melony smirked.

"Was he really? I sort of figured he was once, he's still kind of one now." Patricia snorted, raising an eyebrow at Eddie.

"Oh, yeah. He was this little nerd that ran around with tucked in shirts and played video games all day. And when his mother managed to pry him away from the games, he was busy learning French and being a pretty little dancer." Melony informed, a mischievous glint was in her eyes and Patricia decided that she was someone she could get along with.

"A dancer? You never told me you were a dancer!" Patricia gasped with a wide smile on her face as she jabbed Eddie's shoulder. He huffed and glared at Melony.

"Thanks a lot." Eddie grumbled before grabbing Patricia's wrist and tugging her away from the cackling black-haired girl and tree.

"Aww! Come on, weasel! I want to know more about baby Eddie!" Patricia complained as she waved a goodbye to Melony.

"See you around!" Melony called after them, waving back and them retreating up into tree again.

"You're going to have to show me one of your dances." Patricia laughed behind his back. He didn't reply but instead dragged her to an old man and woman who were sitting in the shade of a canopy and chatting with each other happily.

"Hey Grandma, Pap." Eddie grinned as he neared them. The old woman looked up and clasped her hands together happily.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite grandson!" She cooed, beckoning them closer and getting to her feet. When Eddie was near enough she pulled him in for a quick hug and then turned to Patricia. "And who is this lovely girl?" Grandma Miller asked with a smile, clearly showing she had a good idea of who Patricia was. Before either Patricia or Eddie could respond, the little old woman had her arms around Patricia and was giving her a warm hug.

"Louis and I began dating when we were 16, too, do you remember?" She said warmly, sitting back down and grabbing one of the man's calloused hands with both of hers. He gave a raspy chuckle and nodded.

"Of course I do, Mary. I had to chase you all over town just to get you on a first date. Millers tend to choose the stubborn ones." Grandpa Louis explained with a wink, patting his wife's hands. Patricia smiled a bit and looked away from the old couple, whose eyes were slightly glazed as both remembered their past. "How've you been, Eddie?" Grandpa Louis said after a moment, looking up proudly at Eddie.

"I've been fine, Pap. Working hard in school, you know." Eddie grinned and Patricia snorted lightly.

"Of course you are, you've always been such a good boy." Grandma Mary cooed at Eddie before turning her attention to Patricia. "How do you like it in America, Patricia?"

"America's... Okay. This weather takes some getting used to, though." Patricia replied, wrinkling her nose at the bright sun overhead. The older woman nodded in understanding. The four talked for a few more minutes before Eddie was dragging Patricia off again.

"Let's meet the little cousins before we eat, shall we?" Eddie asked, leading her towards the craft table. Patricia made a face.

"I'm not good with children." She muttered, but Eddie ignored this. He led her though the crowd of joking and laughing adults and then under the small canopy.

"_Eddie_!" A small girl squealed, and the three other children at the table looked up and yelled as well. They all looked to be around 6 years old, give or take. Before Patricia could blink, the four kids were running and jumping into Eddie's arms. She got the impression that Eddie was quite the family sort of guy - he didn't seem to have one family member that had a problem with him. And the little kids certainly adored him.

"Who is this, Eddie?" The small girl asked, tugging his shirt and pointing up at Patricia. Eddie grinned and grabbed Patricia's hand again.

"This is my girlfriend, her name's Patricia." He introduced her to the children and then looked over at her. "This is Mikayla," he pointed at the small girl with two pigtails of bright red hair and a face covered in freckles, "Then that's Steven, He's Melony's little brother," he paused again to point at a little black-haired boy with pale blue eyes. "This is James," A tiny boy with curly, mousy brown hair offered Patricia a weak grin before turning his gaze back to his shoes. "And finally, this is Julie." Eddie finished, resting his hand on top of a little blonde girl's head. Her wavy blonde hair fell down to almost the middle of her back, and she had big brown eyes. Julie made a noise of protest and pushed his hand off.

"Well, hi, Mikayla, Steven, James, and Julie." Patricia grinned nervously at the small children. Julie made a funny face at her.

"Your voice is funny." She stated, making Mikayla put a hand on her hip.

"Julie! That's rude. _I_ think she has a pretty voice." The little red-head announced.

"Are you uh - British?" Steven asked curiously, cocking his head up at Patrcia.

"Yeah, I am -" Patricia began, deciding to ignore Julie's comment, but Eddie cut in.

"You know guys, Patricia loves hugs. And she's really missing home, so I think a big group hug would make her feel a lot better." He told the kids and Mikayla immediately threw her arms around Patricia's waist. Patricia glared at Eddie as the other kids joined Mikayla, wrapping their arms around Patricia's legs or waist. She cautiously patted their heads as they pulled away.

"Is food ready yet? Mom said after we eat we're going to start the games." Julie asked Eddie, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I think it is, yeah. Let's go eat." Eddie stretched and ushered the children forwards. They ran past the couple while screaming taunts and placing bets on who would finish their food first.

"Your family isn't that bad. I've only been hugged by your grandmum, and the group of kids but that was an ambush influenced by you so I don't count that." Patricia mused as her and Eddie walked slowly towards the other canopies.

"I haven't led you into the midst yet. I was going to try and steer clear of the bigger huggers - Aunt Jen and Aunt Carmen, Uncle Matthew - he's gay and _hilarious_ and the biggest hugger out there, but you'd like him, I think - and then some cousins." Eddie rattled off, "but if you _want_ to be hugged, I can take you to them."

"No, this is fine. But still, your family is pretty okay. I mean, we've been here for like fifteen minutes and no one has started a fight, thrown a glass, or poured a drink down anyone's head." Patricia laughed breezily as if these fights were no big deal and Eddie tried not to look surprised. She really had a messed up family life.

"You pour drinks on your family members too?" Eddie asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"I've drenched Piper a few times. And my cousins Henry, Jacob, Clare... Not that I keep count, or anything." She joked with a wink as they stepped under the shade of the canopy. She and Eddie continued joking quietly and sharing greetings with some of his family members as they filled plates with food. Patricia and Eddie were sitting down at the end of one of the tables and eating when someone squealed behind them.

"Eddie! Patricia! Hey!" Said a girls voice, and a pair of arms were suddenly flung around Patricia's neck. Patricia froze and glared across the table at Eddie, silently begging him to make this girl – whoever she was – release the grip she had around her neck.

"Chrissie, hey." Eddie greeted stiffly, and Patricia got the feeling Chrissie wasn't Eddie's favorite person. Chrissie stopped her hugging of Patricia and ran around the side of the table to secure Eddie in a big hug. Patricia finally got a view of her – she had curly brown hair that stretched down to her mid-back and wide, innocent-looking blue eyes.

"Patricia it's so wonderful to finally see you in person. I've heard _so_ much about you; do you really have a twin? I would love to have a twin, they're so cool. There's a pair of twins at my school but I don't talk to them – my friend's names are Danielle, Shelley, and Austin. Isn't there an Austin at your school, Eddie? I've heard you mention him… or is his name Alvin? Something with an A, right? I can't remember!" Chrissie spoke in such a girly and giggly and incredibly _fast_ voice that it left Patricia's head spinning. Was that all in one breath? And to think, Eddie called _her _Yacker.

"Yeah… My sister's name is Piper. She's at a music school, so I don't see her much –" Patricia forced politeness into her tone as she worked on deciphering the mush that had just came out of the brunette's mouth.

"Music school? Like for rockstars? Is she going to be like a famous singer? That would be _awesome_! If you and Eddie got married I would be like… like distantly related to a famous singer! Oh my gosh, I gotta tell Dani! Her brother plays in a band but he's not that great." Chrissie explained, clapping a hand over her mouth and wiggling in excitement.

"Chrissie, have you seen Penny? She really wanted to meet Patricia, but I can't find her anywhere…" Eddie gave a large sigh and Patricia shot him an urgent look that clearly said 'no-more-talkative-cousins'. Chrissie tapped a pink fingernail against her chin for a moment before leaping off of the bench where she was perched beside Eddie.

"I think she was by the playground! I'll go look!" She assured before running off. As soon as her back was turned Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand and quickly led her away from the table.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be around when Chrissie figures out Penny's sick and didn't even come." Eddie pressed and he and Patricia wove through the rest of his family with a laugh.

For the next hour or so, Eddie and Patricia politely greeted family, received more than enough hugs, and then hurriedly slipped away again. Patricia had managed to accidentally make one of Eddie's aunts drink a shrimp – she had thrown it at Eddie and it missed, landing directly in his aunt's cup. Before they could stop her, she had drunk the punch and shrimp straight down. They were out of sight before she could realize that she had a shrimp in her mouth. Then Patricia had insisted on going back and talking with Melony for a while as well (much to Eddie's dismay.)

"Well... they're starting games in a few minutes. Want to skip that and go get ice cream or something? I can take you down to the beach." Eddie offered after a while, stretching out in the grass and sitting up. He and Patricia had ended up in the shade under Melony's tree while her mother forced her to socialize just for a few minutes.

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit." Patricia replied without opening her eyes. She was spread out on the ground beside Eddie, her hands behind her head and her ankles crossed, auburn hair fanning out behind her head.

"C'mon, Yacker. You _have_ to wear a bathing suit when you go to the beach." Eddie groaned, prodding her side. She swatted him away and sat up as well.

"We'll see." She smirked and then pulled herself into a standing position using Eddie's shoulder. He stood up as well and they made their way back through the crowded field. Eddie offered a lame excuse to his mother before he and Patricia made their way back to the car.

"I'm still your favorite Miller, right?" Eddie joked as pulled out of his parking spot in the field. Patricia pulled a face as she drummed her fingers on the arm rest.

"I'm not sure. You have some pretty cute cousins." Patricia teased with a smirk. Eddie scoffed at her and rolled his eyes as he turned up a song on the radio that Patricia despised just to annoy her.

* * *

**I don't have anything to say but that I'm sorry. Schools still in for me and I'm swamped with finals and essays and I'm so burned out on writing that this is probably complete crap. It's also a day later then I like to upload because on Friday I was finishing an essay and on Saturday I was at a friend's party. **

**As always, I thank you guys a bajillion times over for your awesome reviews :)**

**xGaloshes**


	12. Play With Her Hair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

Going on dates was hard enough when you went to a boarding school. Even more so if you attended 'CreepyTowers' as the students affectionately called it. Double that if you lived in Anubis House where the caretaker was strictly against public displays of affection and wanted everyone in bed before 9.

So, when Patricia and Eddie managed a date, it was usually a picnic in some secluded spot somewhere on campus, a dinner made by one of them for the other, or maybe even a movie night in one of their rooms. Tonight happened to be a movie night.

"Where's Fabian gone off to?" Patricia whispered, carefully shutting the door to Fabian and Eddies room.

"I think he's camping out on the couch. Or he might have went in with Jerome and Alfie... Or maybe upstairs to talk to one of the girls. I'm not sure really, I just told him to clear out or he'd be getting a good view of us making out all night." Eddie whispered back with a suggestive wink.

"Oh please, I'm only here for the movie." Patricia rolled her eyes and sat down next to Eddie on his bed. He was sitting with his back to the wall and his feet hanging off the edge, numerous spare blankets and pillows he had taken from the laundry room surrounding him, and a bowl of popcorn next to him. A laptop was in his lap and he grinned as Patricia settled down next to him, putting a pillow over her stomach and a few blankets over her curled up legs as she glanced around. "Did you clean for me, doofus? How _sweet_." She cooed, patting his knee and motioning around the room. Normally Eddie had food wrappers and clothes scattered everywhere, but the room was currently bare (but the unable-to-properly-shut closet door told Patricia that he had just shoved everything in there).

"Well, you're always complaining about how messy it is. Thought you would be happy it was cleaned, Queen Patricia." Eddie mocked, sticking his tongue out at his auburn-haired girlfriend who was snickering at his side. "Ready?" He questioned, and Patricia nodded excitedly. She had been looking forward to seeing this movie for weeks now. Eddie hit the space bar and the screen played to life.

Patricia's head found Eddie's shoulder and his arm snaked around her waist, holding her close. Normally Patricia would push him away but they were in private and no one else was here, so she could allow a few minutes of cuddling time if it made him happy, and it made her happy too so… bonus. She even allowed a quick kiss or two as the movie flashed, much to Eddie's delight. They watched the new horror quietly, commenting here and there on how ridiculously stupid the people were and how bad of an actor one of them were.

The movie wasn't what Patricia expected. Once again, commercials hyped up a rather stupid movie just to get people to watch. She ended up drifting off an hour or so into it. She was curled into a ball, her knees bent to her side and leaning slightly on Eddie, and her arms wrapped around a pillow that rested over her stomach. Her head was resting between Eddie's shoulder and chest and he had an arm around her waist, still holding her close. His eyes were still trained on the laptop - sure, this movie wasn't the best, but it was interesting enough for him.

"What's wrong Yacker? You usually laugh at parts like those - the annoying blonde just got decapitated." Eddie joked, shaking Patricia's shoulder gently as he glanced down at her.

She was sound asleep.

Count on Patricia to konk out on a date.

"I can't believe you fell asleep on a movie night... _again_." Eddie muttered to her, shifting some so she slid into his chest more. She huffed a bit at the movement but curled her legs tighter to her body and pressed her face closer against his soft pajama shirt.

Eddie smiled down at her, leaning his face against her head. Her auburn hair was sticking up and messy and fanned out across them but Eddie was perfectly fine with this. It tickled against his nose and the smell of her - cherry, was it? - shampoo wafted over him. Eddie was transfixed on the dozing girl, completely zoned out from the decapitation happening on the laptop that was on his lap. He couldn't help it; Patricia just threw him off game, sleeping or awake. There was just something about her that calmed him, soothed him. Maybe it was her smell. She always smelled nice and calming and _perfect_ - not that he sniffed her or anything, he just happened to know. His hand twirled one of the deep red-brown strands absentmindedly.

"You're staring at me. Stop. And drop my hair." Patricia's muffled voice accused. Eddie blinked and shook his head, staring down at her.

"How would you know? Your face is buried."

"I can _feel_ it, you weasel. _Stop_." Patricia grumbled before pressing closer against him and trying to doze off again. Eddie settled his chin on top of her head to finish watching the movie, but the smell of her hair was far too distracting.

"Okay, that's it. Are you sitting here sniffing my hair?" Patricia groaned, pushing away from Eddie's chest and glaring up at him.

"What - _no_ - what makes you think that?" Eddie sighed upon noticing her hostile glare.

"You were sniffing me! I heard it, and felt it!" She accused with a sneer.

"Self-centered much? I have a cold, thank you. I kind of have to sniff to, you know, _breath_." Eddie stated matter-of-factly.

"Doofus, it's May. No one gets a cold in May." Patricia rolled her eyes and lay against him again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's possible to get a cold in July with your stupid British weather..." Eddie mumbled, trying to watch the movie again while Patricia huffed and grumbled at him. They sat in this edgy silence for a few moments, watching the remaining actors in the movie get chased by the psycho.

"Your hair smells nice." Eddie blurted out, hoping to stop the glares she was casting at him.

"_Excuse me?_" Patricia snorted, turning to look in his face.

"Your hair. It smells nice." He said slowly, pronouncing the words carefully as if talking to a small child.

"You're a _freak_. Don't sniff me." Patricia scolded, but she had a smile on her face and was struggling not to laugh at her painfully sappy boyfriend.

"I'm _your_ freak." Eddie grinned, snuggling his face in her hair again while she laughed and scolded him half-heartedly. Needless to say, they both really loved movie-nights.

* * *

**Sappy short one, woo-hoo~**

**Bit earlier than I normally post, but that's in attempt to make up for the lateness of last weeks (:**

**Like always, thanks for the reviews guys! We're actually nearing 100 and that's so amazing to me, I ****_never_**** thought any of my 'fics would make it this far! I'll never be able to thank you reviewers enough. **

**xGaloshes**


	13. Pick Her Up & Tickle Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"Yacker. Yacker. Yacker." A voice repeated over and over, growing louder each time. "Yacker. _Yacker_... _Patricia!_" The voice finally shouted. Eddie Miller was hovering over his girlfriend's bed, persistently repeating her name, shaking her shoulders, and prodding her side, along with dodging her kicks and the pillows being flung at him.

"_What?_" Patricia finally snapped from under her blanket, realizing she was out of things to throw at Eddie and he was growing louder and louder.

"It's _snowing_." Eddie said excitedly, a huge grin spreading across his face. He crawled onto Patricia's bed next to her on his hands and knees, tugging her blanket back.

"So? It'll be gone in like five minutes. Leave me alone." Patricia grumbled, scooting away from him and tugging the blanket back over her head as she closed her eyes again.

"No, Patricia, there's like an entire _foot _of it!" Eddie insisted, poking her back.

"So why are you bothering me? I don't like snow. Go play in it or something." She mumbled, arching her leg back to kick at his knees.

"I want you to play in it with me! Please?" Begged Eddie, placing his chin on her blanketed shoulder.

"_Eddie._" Patricia whined, scooting farther under her blankets and trying not to imagine the pleading look on her boyfriends face. He could muster up this poor little deprived toddler face that usually made her give into whatever he wanted, but this time was the exception because Patricia Williamson did _not_ do snow.

"Please, _please_ Patricia? We almost _never_ get snow back home. I just want to play in it for a while until it melts." Eddie said quietly, digging his chin farther into her shoulder.

"Go beg someone else then. I'm sure Willow and Alfie would be more than happy to play with you." Said a tired Patricia, who had a feeling she was fighting a loosing battle as Eddie took a deep breath.

Ten minutes later, a heavily bundled Patricia was waddling down the stairs, glaring down at her grinning American boyfriend.

"We're going to have _so _much fun." Eddie beamed, zippering up the coat he had on over multiple layers of long-sleeved shirts.

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." Patricia sighed, tugging at her coat and impatiently trying to sweep her wavy auburn hair off her neck. "Can we go out, at least? I'm dying in here." Eddie nodded excitedly and rushed past her into the white world outside. She rolled her eyes with a sigh and slowly trudged out behind him.

Snow was still persistently falling from the grey-blue sky, and the wind whipped the little flakes back and forth like it couldn't decide which direction they should be falling in. By the time Patricia snapped the door to Anubis house shut, Eddie had already stockpiled a few snowballs, which he began throwing at her as soon as she turned around. Patricia gave him a nasty look before doing a waddle-like run to hide behind a tree and start making her own pile of snowballs. They had a furious snowball fight for several minutes, hitting both each other and a few passing students that dared to cross their path, before Eddie finally called truce.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked skeptically as Eddie suddenly flopped down into the snow. He didn't reply, so she crept over to see him happily making a snow angel. "You're _such_ a toddler."

"Like you're not, Miss Pouty." Eddie replied, carefully carving his arms and legs into the snow. "Come make some with me." He invited, patting the snow covered ground in offering.

"I'd rather not." Patricia replied with a sneer, ignoring his previous jibe.

"Fine." Eddie said softly as he stood up. Carefully stepping out of his snow angel and brushing snow off of his pants, Eddie began to walk towards Patricia.

"What are you doing, weasel?" She asked suspiciously, backing away slowly as he advanced.

"Are you going to willingly make a snow angel?" Eddie questioned as he shook some snow out of his hair.

"I'm not lying down in the snow and getting all wet. No." Came Patricia's stubborn reply.

"Well, then, I'll have to make you." He replied mischievously, advancing faster on a retreating Patricia.

"No. No, Eddie!" Patricia said sternly as she tried to back away as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast due to the many layers of clothing restricting her movements.

"Oh yes, Yacker." Eddie insisted with a wink, now only a few measly feet away from Patricia. He was moving surprisingly fast in his snow clothes – Patricia suspected he didn't have as many layers on as she did. Eddie lunged forward and successfully grabbed Patricia's arm as she tried to flee.

"Eddie! Let me go!" She shouted, mist forming from her lips. Patricia struggled to twist her arm out of his grip, but Eddie only grinned deviously and held on tighter.

"Nope." He laughed; grabbing her other arm after a short struggle and making her face him. She was struggling and yelling, sending him a deadly glare.

"_What are you doing?_" She hissed through her teeth, aiming a few weak kicks at his ankles.

"C'mon." Eddie mumbled, and in one surprisingly swift movement he had hoisted Patricia up over his shoulder.

"Eddie!" Patricia screamed, banging on his back with clenched fists. "Let me down now, you doofus!"

"Don't think I will." Eddie replied cockily, fixing her position over his shoulder and keeping hold of her by keeping his hand firmly against her mid-thighs.

"We are in _public_! There are people looking! _Put me down!_" Patricia shouted; banging on his back a few more times but not making any major movements – as much as she hated being held, she didn't want to fall to the ground. Eddie ignored her protests and slowly began walking to an undisturbed plot of snow by a small oak tree.

"You're pretty light, did you know? I should carry you more often." He joked as he kicked his way through the deep snow.

"Don't you _dare_." Patricia threatened, giving up on her protest. Her arms were crossed against his back as she sent glares to their surroundings and any passing students.

"You like it." Eddie teased as he stopped and surveyed the snow intently for a moment. "Ready?" He asked before she could protest against his last statement.

"For wha–" Patricia's question was cut off as Eddie suddenly dropped her into a deep spot in the snow. Before she got the chance to even really recognize what just happened, Eddie had dropped down as well and crawled next to her, putting one arm on her opposite side to somewhat pin her down.

"I… hate… you." Patricia gasped, still in shock from the sudden from coldness on her body, as she glared up at a grinning Eddie.

"No you don't." He mocked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yes, I do." She insisted, trying to wiggle away from him.

"Fine, hate me, then. I'll just have to do…this." He began, lowering his lips down onto hers. As mad as she was at him, Patricia couldn't resist kissing back. Eddie smirked into the kiss and slowly began to work his fingers under the layers of shirts Patricia had on. She didn't notice – between the cold snow she was partially submerged in and the kiss Eddie captured had captured her in, her body was pretty much numb. His freezing fingers finally met skin, and that's when he began the next part of his plan – _tickling._

"E-Eddie!" Patricia gasped suddenly, pushing his face away from hers and choking his name out between her laughs. She didn't look it, but Patricia was an _extremely_ ticklish person. "S-stop it r-right now!" Her laughter was joined with his as he did the opposite of what she said, working his fingers into her sides more.

"I'll k-k-kill you! I me-e-an it!" Patricia managed to spit out between her loud laughs, struggling to regain control of her arms, which Eddie had pinned. Finally managing to get them free, Patricia fought to grab Eddie's hands off her sides.

"You're spoiling the fun, Yacker." Eddie pouted as Patricia held his wrists in her hands a few moments later.

"_This_ isn't fun, weasel." Panted Patricia, glaring up at him and shifting uncomfortably as snow began to melt into her clothing.

"Well, _I _thought it was. And look, you made a snow angel… a mangled and deformed snow angel, but it's there… if you squint." Eddie replied as he shook his hands free of Patricia's and stood up, looking intently down at her and the indent in the snow they had made from thrashing around.

"Funny. Very funny." Patricia sarcastically replied, sitting up and brushing snow out of her hair.

"I think I could go for the last of Trudy's cocoa cookies. See you around, Yacker." Eddie winked and jokingly waved his hand at his girlfriend as he began to walk away. This time, however, it was Patricia's turn to grab him. She quickly lunged forward and grabbed his legs; successfully catching him off guard and making him stumble backwards and land in the snow beside her.

"P-Patricia!" Eddie scolded, wiping snow out of his face and looking bewilderedly at the cackling auburn-haired girl as she stood up.

"Payback, doofus. I think _I _will be having the last cocoa cookies, sorry!" Patricia chimed with a large smile, mockingly waving her hand at him before quickly shuffling off towards the house. Eddie groaned and pulled himself up from the ground to quickly chase after her, because _he _wanted those cookies.

* * *

**Ahh, guys, I am ****_so_**** sorry for not updating last week! I was and still am currently in a war against my allergies and still not feeling my best. Plus this prompt was a real stumper, the full thing was 'pick her up, tickle her, and play wrestle with her.' I don't think they actually play wrestled… but, whatever, close enough for tired me. Also, I know England doesn't exactly get a lot of snow, but lets just pretend for this piece that it does just this one time, okay? Anyway, enjoy this fluffy little piece.**

**Now – onto something more exciting – 30 Ways to Make a Girl Smile is 5 reviews away from 100! And, last chapter got the most reviews (as far as I can tell) out of all so far! Thanks ****_so_**** much guys! (: **

**Now, I have an offer. I will message the 100****th**** reviewer (or 101****st**** reviewer if 100****th**** is a guest or something) and take a prompt from them. It has to be House of Anubis related (we'll discuss it more in message), and I will write and publish it as a new one-shot, dedicated to you! If this is a big hit, I might do it periodically in the future more often (:**

**xGaloshes**


	14. Act Like You're Going to Drop Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"I blame _you._"

"To tell you the truth, I'm used to that by now." Eddie said dully, kicking a chair into its proper position under the table.

"It is your fault this time, and you know it is." Patricia fired back as she threw some flashy confetti across the table and Eddie trailed behind her.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Yacker." Eddie yawned, bringing his fisted hands up to his eyes and rubbing them tiredly. "I was up too early to do this today. I'm _tired_ and _hungry_."

"_You _started clapping the erasers. _You _declared war. _You_ got us caught and landed in detention and having to prepare school activities." She replied, rolling her eyes at his tired mumbles. Eddie was very much like a toddler when he was tired, and it was best not to encourage the behavior so ignoring his complaints was what she did.

"_Oh_, you're talking about our bubble-fight in the history classroom! Ha, that was fun." Eddie remarked with a sloppy grin on his face, tiredness forgotten for a moment as he recalled the memories. Patricia shook her head and stopped to spin around and face him.

"Here, you finish putting the confetti on the tables. I have to check and see if all the stalls are set up. I _hate_ newbie-orientation days." Patricia grumbled, shoving the bag of confetti and glitter into Eddie's hands before stalking off down the hall.

"Who puts glitter on a table? Joy's getting as bad as Amber anymore…" Eddie grumbled to himself as he flung handfuls of confetti onto the round tables on either side of him. He kept this up for a while, the tables getting less and some far more than needed, and some no confetti at all. Eddie wasn't particularly concerned with this though, one of the girls would fix it later.

"I am going to _murder_ Joy! She's on another power-trip and driving me insane!" Patricia suddenly burst into the decorated gymnasium with a huff, doors slamming open and shut again behind her.

"What now? We've already put table clothes on the tables and confetti on them and put out the chairs with the stupid bows she wanted on and…" Eddie trailed off, tossing the bag on the table nearest him and running a hand through his hair.

"She thinks we're her personal decorating servants!" Patricia seethed, stomping through the rows of tables and making her way towards Eddie. "She wants us to hang up all of the banners Alfie and Willow painted the other night. And we're on a time limit now – the middle school brats are coming early now, we have about ten minutes to finish setting up. If we're not done before they get here Joy and Sweetie – er, your dad – are going to have our heads!" An exasperated Patricia rambled, holding up a bunch of long paper banners she had trailing from her hand – Eddie wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Okay, calm down Yacker. We got this." Eddie assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her out into the hall. She struggled out of his grasp with a sigh.

"I can't _wait_ until we graduate. I can't put up with being on Joy's decorating committee anymore." Patricia huffed as she gripped the banners tighter in her hands and leafed through them. "Have you seen what they've painted on these?"

"What?" Eddie asked, looking over Patricia's shoulder at the banners. One was black with a little spaceship and green alien on it, flying around a bubble-lettered 'WELCOME'. Another had flowers and butterflies adorning it with directions on what room the dinner was being held. The other two or three were similar to these two; aliens, zombies, flowers, and butterflies. Willow and Alfie sure made an interesting pair, Eddie mused silently. "I guess we better start hanging them up. I'll go get the ladder." Eddie offered after he and Patricia had finished their chuckling over the banners. He returned from the supply closet a moment later, placing the ladder by the doorway and motioning for Patricia to climb up.

"Uh, no way, weasel." Patricia refused, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head at him.

"Why not?" Eddie asked, a confused look drifting across his tired face.

"You'll knock me off, again! I'll hold it still and _you_ can climb it and hang the banners." Patricia said simply, grabbing a side of the ladder and looking over at Eddie expectantly. As expected, Eddie gave in – not without his fair share of grumbles and complaints – and climbed up the ladder.

"Would you be mad if I went like… this?" Patricia asked mischievously, grabbing either side of the ladder and shaking it gently. Eddie's hands flew down to brace himself at the top of the ladder and turned to glare down at Patricia.

"_Yes_, I would. Stop it." He grumbled at her before beginning to tape up the side of the banner again.

"_Yes, I would. Stop it._" She mocked in a rather poorly executed American accent.

"Are – are you trying to speak American?" Eddie paused his hanging again to look down at Patricia, a grin lighting his features.

"It's not American, doofus. It's English." Patricia pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Except American doesn't have a whiney accent to it." Eddie teased.

"Yeah, it has an _annoying_ one." Patricia countered, shaking the ladder a bit again and catching Eddie off guard. He stumbled just a bit before steadying himself.

"Yacker! Stop!" Eddie whined, stomping his feet a bit on the ladder as he set to work on the banner again. Patricia sighed loudly, tapping her foot on the ground as he finished up.

Several minutes later, four of the five banners were hung up over the selected doorways.

"The middle schoolers are gunna to be here any minute. Here, you do the last banner." Eddie said, shoving the final 'Welcome!' banner into Patricia's arms.

"Why do I have to?" She complained, crossing her arms.

"Because you've been complaining that I take too long, so now you can do it your special fast way and we can get done before they get here." Eddie mocked with a smirk. Patricia groaned, knowing they didn't have time to argue, and grudgingly climbed up the ladder that Eddie was now holding still. Patricia had gotten the left side fastened to the wall when Eddie finally spoke up.

"So, Yacker, how does it feel to have _your _life in _my _hands?" Eddie asked with a cocky smirk. Patricia paused and smirked as well, picking up on his game and recalling the conversation that took place about a year ago.

"I'd feel safer on the deck of the Titanic." She replied with a sneer. This was a lie now, though – Patricia now trusted Eddie more than anyone. In fact, her life _had_ been in his hands a few times and he hadn't let her down yet. Patricia returned to her work while Eddie chuckled to himself, she figured he was mature enough now to not knock her off the ladder.

Eddie, however, wasn't just as mature as Patricia thought he was (or hoped, rather). Grinning at his own antics, Eddie gave the ladder a hearty shake and Patricia came tumbling down into his arms again, ripping the banner off the wall as she fell.

"I knew you'd fall for me." He said smoothly, holding her to his chest as he had the last time they were in this position.

"Oh, you're just _hilarious_, slimeball." Patricia hissed at him, struggling to get out of his grasp. Her eyes caught the banner, half hanging on the wall and the other half ripped on the floor, and she groaned loudly. "Look what you made me do! Put me down!"

"Fine." Eddie grinned, loosening his grip on her and acting like he was going to drop her onto the floor. A scream left Patricia's lips before she could bite it back and Eddie grinned victoriously down at her when she realized she hadn't hit the floor.

"Slimeball!" Patricia yelled at him, slapping his chest lightly but a playful smile was on her face. "_Set_ me down!"

"No fun in that, Yacker." Eddie laughed, making Patricia glare at him. "Okay, if you're sure…" He released her again, making her drop just a few inches and emit a short yelp before he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I'm going to kill you!" Patricia screamed, pounding harder on his chest and kicking her feet now. Any farther movement was restricted with the grip Eddie had on her, and Patricia's patience was wearing thin. "Eddie, I swear! I'll tell Fabian and KT and Alfie that you used to be a little dance nerd! I'll tell Jerome and he'll tell _everyone_!"

"Oh no, you won't, because if you _do _I might let it slip that _you_ used to wear nothing but pigtails and pink dresses worthy of Amber." Eddie said calmly, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for taking advantage of the photo albums Patricia's mom had offered him to him to look through.

"You wouldn't _dare_. Eddie! Just let me down! If you don't, I'll… I'll…" Patricia paused, scanning her mind for a suitable and scary threat. "I'll tell your _dad_ about –"

"About what, exactly?" Another voice asked, cutting Patricia's threat off. Eddie turned around, Patricia still fuming in his arms, to see Mr. Sweet, along with a bunch of giggling middle schoolers and their principal. "Edison, Patricia, _now _what are you doing?" Mr. Sweet sighed, his finger going up to massage his temple.

"We were hanging up banners. And then Eddie –"

"I caught her, when she slipped off the ladder. Very heroic if you ask me, huh, Dad?" Eddie cut Patricia's explanation off – as she was surely going to rat on him out of spite – and gave his father a flashy smile.

"Put Miss Williamson down, Edison." Mr. Sweet ordered, looking a bit flustered as the middle schoolers began to laugh louder and their principal turned to shush them. Eddie, once again, released his grip briefly on Patricia. By now she had caught onto his game and quickly struggled out of his hands before he could fix his hold. Patricia finally fell to the ground, landing flat on her butt at Eddie's feet – the middle schoolers roared with laughter now. "Edison!" Mr. Sweet bellowed; his eyes wide as he scanned over Patricia for any sign of a serious injury.

Patricia quickly got to her feet and brushed off her skirt nervously as Eddie laughed along with the middle schoolers. "You are so _dead_." She threatened under her breath.

"I was going to let her down right, but you saw her! She practically jumped out of my arms, it's not my fault!" Eddie defended himself with a wink at the younger students. Mr. Sweet's eyes screwed shut and Patricia watched as he calmed himself with a deep breath before turning back to the middle school principal.

"Not to worry, just some jovial fun. We here at FrobisherTowers pride ourselves on being fun and upbeat! Now, if you will, down this hall here are the classrooms…" Mr. Sweet swept his arm towards another hall and began leading the group past Patricia and Eddie to it. Patricia braced herself for a passing remark from her principal – but it didn't come, he continued down the hall, speaking in an excited voice about the classes the school offered.

"Hey, we didn't get in trouble!" Eddie grinned, turning to face Patricia. She opened her mouth to scold him for his antics, but before she could speak she was interrupted again.

"Patricia, Eddie! There you are; I've been looking everywhere!" Joy called, rushing towards them from down the hall with a clipboard in her hands.

"Of course not, this is punishment enough." Patricia groaned, making Eddie grumble an agreement as Joy advanced on them, barking out commands and last minute details that still needed finished.

* * *

**Over 100 reviews, guys! Ahhhh! I'm so shocked and incredibly ****_thankful_**** to every single one of my reviewers ;u; 100****th**** reviewer was sarvaniluvsbooks, and they have been messaged about their prompt. I'm thinking about doing another one of these around the 150 mark (:**

**Well, enjoy this! I made some references to Chapter 10 and House of Pressure/House of Déjà vu, which I'm sure some of you can tell. **

**Until next time~**

**xGaloshes**


	15. Tell Her Jokes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis nor the picture this fanfiction is based off of.

* * *

"Oh, you silly, silly little girl." The cold voice rang in Patricia's ears. She kneeled behind a large black bush, trying to keep her fast panting quiet.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" The voice called again, twisting those innocent words Patricia had once spoken in childhood days of hide-and-seek into something completely terrifying. She bent closer to herself, praying her breathing was quiet enough for her pursuer not to her.

"Patricia, come out now, we have things to do and people to see… You're only wasting time and hurting yourself in the long run." Said the voice, impatience layering the cold words. A loud, rather fake-sounding sigh followed, as if they were pretending to be torn up over saying this next bit. "If you don't come out, I might just have to pay our friend Eddie a visit… Lucky for me I won't have to go far, I already have the fool in my possession." A quiet but cruel chuckle followed.

Patricia tensed even farther and squeezed her eyes shut. She _had_ to protect that stupid American – she couldn't let him get hurt because of her. But even with the threat, she couldn't let herself go without a challenging remark.

"You don't have him, I don't believe you. You're all talk, Rufus." The auburn-haired girl spat as she stood up, glaring at the man that quickly advanced towards her.

"Oh, am I?" Rufus chuckled again and stretched out a hand to grab Patricia's upper arm. She flinched away and made to run – but her feet weren't working, as if they were glued to the grass beneath her. Rufus easily grabbed her arm on his second try and pulled her roughly towards his chest.

"Let me go! I told you, I don't know where the staff is!" Patricia screeched, fighting against his tight grip.

"I know you're lying to me, dear Patricia. You know _exactly_ where the staff is and you will lead me to it…. Eventually." He gave her a dark grin and began tugging her towards a broken-down barn that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Patricia continued to fight against him, but he had an almost superhuman grip – she would surely have bruises blossoming under his fingers. They were just feet away from the old barn in no time at all, and Rufus quickly unlocked the door. He led her inside, navigating the dark passages easily and then stopping in front of a beaten-up wooden door. It was unlocked as well, and before Rufus could lead Patricia in a voice came from inside.

"Come back to visit me, huh, Uncle Renee?"

"Quiet, boy!" Rufus hissed, dragging a struggling Patricia into the small room.

"_Patricia_." Eddie breathed, visibly tensing. He leaned forward in the wooden chair and began pulling at the rope that bound his hands together behind him.

"Now, I want you two to find me the Staff of Osiris, or you will pay a price."

"C'mon Renee, you've tried living forever before, but that didn't end up so well, did it? You got sucked into the underworld with a she-demon." Eddie smirked and Patricia mentally cursed him – now was _not_ the time to be making cocky jokes. "How is she, good old Senkhara? Are you keeping in touch?" He joked, locking eyes with Rufus.

"Now is not the time for your stupid jokes!" Rufus bellowed, shoving Patricia to the side and snatching up Eddie by his shirt.

"Someone's touchy about their she-demon girlfriend, I see." Eddie pressed his luck farther, even though he was so close to Rufus their noses were almost touching. Patricia saw a look of anger cross Rufus's face as he dug into a pocket of his jacket. Before either of the teenagers could react, a flash of silver cut the air for a split second and suddenly Eddie was howling in pain. There was blood, bright crimson blood, pouring out of Eddie. And suddenly, unexplainably, Patricia was Rufus, letting Eddie's nearly limp and bloodied body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"I said, _no more jokes_." Rufus's cold voice hissed from her mouth – but was it really her mouth? The room was spinning and all Patricia could see was Eddie, Eddie and that pool of blood beneath him. She was suddenly herself again, on the floor beside Eddie, trying to stop the gush of blood streaming from the side of his chest. The blood was staining her hands as she screamed for help, but she could do nothing, nothing to save Eddie, who was struggling to continue breathing…

A loud gasp echoed in the dark room. It took Patricia a moment to realize she had been the one that made the noise, which sounded like someone gasping for air after being underwater for too long, that jerked her awake. Patricia slowly brought her hands to her sweaty face and felt a weight lift off her chest upon seeing them clean – not a speck of crimson in sight.

"Mara? KT?" She asked the darkness. A quiet snore from Mara's side of the room was her only response. This surprised her, as Mara usually woke up at the tiniest of noises (and usually saved Patricia from whatever nightmare that was torturing her). But Patricia would rather have it this way, no fuss. She quietly peeled back her blankets and placed her feet on the floor, careful not to make a sound as she began to shuffle towards the door. Her breathing was still rather loud and erratic, but she wasn't gasping for breath anymore. Patricia's fingers found the doorknob and soon she was quietly sneaking down the stairs, eyes on Victor's office incase he decided to wake up.

Getting past a snoring Victor, her feet then led her down the boy's corridor. Her fingers found the knob on Fabian and Eddie's door and she twisted it open without a sound. She peeked inside; Fabian was lying with his mouth open and a book on his chest, head bent at an awkward angle and Eddie was curled up in a ball in the corner of his bed, shivering, as his heavy comforter had been knocked to the floor. But he was breathing, and blood wasn't pouring out of him, and that's all Patricia wanted to make sure of. Eddie made a small noise and curled tighter to himself. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked over the clothing-covered floor to pick the comforter up and throw it over his cold body. He immediately jerked awake at the sudden touch and rolled over, hands raised in a defensive movement. Upon noticing it was a non-threatful-looking person, he lowered his hands and growled sleepily.

"Fabian, how many times do I have to tell you? Never wake a sleeping Osirian up by sleuth." He grumbled, shoving his head into his pillow. Patricia rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not Fabian, doofus. And I wasn't trying to wake you, just cover you up… you were shivering." Patricia mumbled the last part, feeling like an over-protective mother. Her voice was annoyingly shaky, and she hoped the sleepy Eddie didn't notice.

"Oh, Yacker, thanks." Eddie mumbled, turning to give her a drowsy smile with half-closed eyes before shoving his face back into his pillow. His head suddenly shot back up again to face Patricia. "_Yacker!_ What are you doing in here? What time's it?" Eddie suddenly exclaimed, feeling wide awake and fearful that he was late once again.

"Shh! Eddie!" Patricia scolded, glancing warily over at Fabian, who continued to contently drool onto his book. Eddie sat up and scooted over, motioning for her to sit down beside him. She willingly did so, and Eddie finally got a good look of her face.

"Patricia – you're crying! What's wrong?" He asked quickly, looking both worried and prepared to go squash whatever it was that had just made his girlfriend cry. Patricia raised a hand to her face, as shocked as Eddie was to find that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She hurriedly brushed them away and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing – it was nothing, just had a bad night. I'm going back to bed." Patricia said hardly, forcing her voice not to waver as she tried to stand up. Eddie grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back to him.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Eddie came to the realization relatively quickly, considering he had only ever witnessed one of Patricia's 'bad nights'.

"_No_." She snapped. Patricia _hated_ admitting she had nightmares. Babies, young children, had nightmares – not seventeen year old girls.

"Can I do anything to help? Just to make the… 'bad night' any better?" He asked tenderly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Patricia sighed loudly, knowing Eddie wasn't going to let her be until he had soothed her in anyway he could.

"Actually…" Patricia squeezed her eyes shut, feeling thoroughly childish, "Will you tell me some jokes?"

"_Jokes?_" Eddie asked, a bit shocked at the request, as she normally made fun of his jokes, but she nodded firmly. "What kind of jokes?"

"Any – just, any at all. Please?" Patricia added, digging her toe into the rug beside his bed. She suddenly felt like she _needed_ to hear Eddie to tell her just a few jokes, just so she could know that he could tell them without being fatally harmed.

"Yeah, okay… Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Patricia raised an eyebrow – she had once told him how much knock knock jokes annoyed her, but perhaps she could let this one pass.

"Banana." Eddie smiled a bit when she groaned loudly.

"Pick another joke, doofus. Even you're not low enough to use _that_ one." Patricia teased, shaking her head.

"Fine. So, what's the difference between a red traffic light and a yellow traffic light?" Eddie began slowly, looking over at Patricia expectantly. Upon her sheepish shrug, he cracked a grin, "The color!"

"Oh, that was really bad, weasel." She snorted.

"Yeah, well, best I can do at such short notice… Why did the farmer plow his potato field with a steamroller?"

"I dunno, why?"

"'Cause he wanted mashed potatoes, get it?"

"You would be thinking about food." Patricia mumbled, though a tone of amusement colored her voice.

"Did you hear about the guy they found dead with his head in his frosty-flakes?" Eddie smirked; this had always been his favorite. Patricia shook her head slowly and his grin grew. "The police thought it was a cereal killer!"

A large smile broke Patricia's face as she let out a small laugh. "I used to think that was what the newscasters were talking about, when I was little. I thought some crazy man went around dumping out cereals or something." She admitted, leaning her head back against Eddie's shoulder as he chuckled loudly. Patricia sighed contentedly against him, knowing she'd have to go back up to her room in a moment.

"Thanks, Eddie. Sorry for waking you up." Patricia said honestly, turning a bit to face him.

"No problem, Yacker, I don't mind. See you in the morning." Eddie replied quietly, leaning forwards to kiss her sweetly. They broke apart after a few seconds, and Patricia silently stood up. "Sweet dreams." Eddie whispered, plopping back down.

"You too." Patricia replied as she carefully opened the door and shut it behind her, thankful she had such a sweet and understanding boyfriend, even though that was as corny as it gets.

* * *

**Wow guys, long time no see.**

**I've been busy busy busy, I should actually be asleep right now as we're going to a waterpark in the AM, but I really wanted to wrap this up. I feel really bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long! Along with a packed schedule, I've also had a killer writers block and it's taken me a week just to get this down. But I hope you guys enjoy it, and forgive me for being away for so long!**

**Also, 100****th**** reviewer sarvaniluvsbooks has until next update to return my message about their fanfic. If you're reading this, please message me back ASAP. If they have not returned my message by next update, I will choose another reviewer.**

**Thanks everyone, forgive me for my tardiness? **

**Until next time,**

**xGaloshes**


End file.
